HP & Marcia the Complete Story
by MSgt SilverDollar
Summary: HP & Marcia as one complete story. A non-canon story beginning in the gangs fourth year. Powerful, independent Harry with bashing of certain characters I'm not fond of. Its meant as a parody with humor and rated T for language. HP/HG/LL Revised: 9/07/13
1. Chapter 1

**Harry and Marcia**

**Disclaimer: Any character, physical place, or magic you recognize from Harry Potter books or movies belong to Joanne "Jo" Rowling and/or anyone she has granted a license too. This includes her publishers and Warner Brothers. If you recognize another character from a fanfic, you have read that was published before this, please inform me, so I can give proper credit where it is due. With over 550,000 HP fanfics on , it's highly probable this will happen although I will do my best to avoid it. This is the last Disclaimer that you will see as it covers all chapters.**

**A/N: This is an Alternate Universe/Fantasy and a bit funny story. It includes a super powered Harry. As such, it does not follow canon, although unless stated otherwise events leading up to the start of the story are canon. It includes some bashing of my less than favorite people in canon. This is a Harry/Hermione ship from the beginning, and it will not change. There will be strong language in places, therefore, the ****T**** rating. For those who don't like powerful Harry stories I suggest you read one or more of the half-million plus other stories out here on .**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.

_**Parseltongue **__ thoughts or mind speak_ [Foreign language]

₲1 = 1 Galleon, ₴1 = 1 Sickle, ₭1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

**Revised 10/20/12**

**Harry and Marcia**

**Hogwarts – 24 November 1994, TWT First Task**

Harry left the tent to face the Hungarian Horntail he had chosen. When he first saw it he thought, _damn she's huge._ Then and idea crossed his mind, _dragon reptile, snake reptile, I wonder if she understands Parseltongue_. Harry placed his wand at his throat and said Sonorous.

_**My dear lady dragon do you understand me?**_

The dragon looked Harry in the eyes and said, _**Yes green eyes I do. What do you want, why are you bothering me, and my clutch of eggs?**_

_**Lady dragon, we are stuck in a tournament for the amusement of those in the stands except the girl with the bushy hair. She is my friend and perhaps one day will be my lady. In your clutch, there is a golden metal egg that does not belong. I am supposed to fight you and retrieve the egg. If I do that one of us may damage the other eggs, and I do not wish that to happen so I tried to talk to you and explain.**_

The dragon backed up and looked at the clutch. When she saw the golden egg, she carefully picked it up and threw it past Harry. Harry picked it up and crossed the time line. He sat it down then turned around and went back towards the dragon.

_**Thank you lady dragon, is there anything I can do for you?**_

_**I am hungry and haven't eaten in two days green eyes.**_

_**The name is Harry may I approach you? I'll free you so you may go hunting. There are Acromantula in the forest.**_

_**Harry I am called Marcia. Acromantulas are rare but very tasty if you would like to fly you could guide me to them. You may ask your lady to join us. **_

_**I love flying, unfortunately my Hermione does not, but I will ask her**_.

"Hermione please come here slowly." Hermione had left the stands when Harry started for the line with the egg, so she walked slowly toward him.

Harry told Hermione and Marcia, "Hermione this is Marcia. _**Marcia this is Hermione.**_Marcia would like us to fly with her and point out the Acromantulas I told her you didn't like to fly, but that I would ask."

Hermione saw two opportunities, one to be with Harry hanging on for dear life, and the other to fly on dragon something that hadn't been done in hundreds of years. She showed her Gryffindor courage by saying, "I'll fly with you two."

_**Marcia, Hermione agrees to fly with us. I'll release your chains.**_

_**I will lower my head so you may climb up on my neck. Harry I understand your language but do not speak it. So you may say left, right, up, or down, and I will understand."**_

Harry released the bindings and Marcia lowered her head. Harry climbed up first, and then gave Hermione a hand. Charlie Weasley was entering the arena with his team just in time to see the dragon take two huge steps and head for him and then extended its great wings. Charlie flattened himself out on the ground hoping and praying he didn't get burnt to ashes. He felt the air as the wings flapped and the dragon passed over him. Charlie rolled over and watched it gained altitude.

"_Was that Harry and Hermione on the dragons' neck_?_" _Charlie asked himself, knowing his Mum would go spare if anything happened to the boy she had chosen for Ginny.

On Marcia's neck, Hermione was hanging on to Harry as if trying to press herself into his body. "Hermione, are your eyes open?"

"No Harry."

A confident Harry told Hermione, "Marcia just told me her magic wouldn't let us fall off unless we were to force her to fly us. She also says she can talk to us in our heads. She doesn't really have vocal cords and can only speak parsel out loud. She asks whether you will allow her to speak in your head, she is very intelligent."

With a shaky voice, Hermione replied, "I would love to speak with her. And Harry, thank you for asking me to do this with you. I opened my eyes, and this is quite a view."

"_**Hermione its Marcia, don't be afraid you cannot fall. You do know Harry loves you don't you?"**_

"_**I don't think so Marcia, except maybe like a sister or good friend. Can Harry hear us?"**_

"_**No, this is between us girls. And you're wrong, he thinks you think of him as a brother and that you love Ron."**_

"_**Oh Marcia, he couldn't be more wrong. I don't even like Ron. I only tolerate the arse because he is Harry's best friend. May I ask how you know this?"**_

"_**Hermione if you were me would you let anyone you just met ride you, or would you check them out?"**_

"_**Marcia I would darn sure check them out and get to know them first."**_

"_**That's why I checked out Harry and looked through his memories to see what I was dealing with. This is the most honorable young man I've had the pleasure to meet. Hermione you know he's shy so you may have to let him know how you feel about him. Now you may want to close your eyes and hang on to Harry. I'm going to dive and roast some spiders, and then have a feast."**_

The great dragon banked, folded its wings, and fell like a boulder over the Acromantula colony. She extended her wings again and shot fire into the colony roasting eight or nine of the largest spiders. She made a smooth landing and told her riders to relax she may be awhile.

**Arena Stands**

"Dumbledore what just happened?" Minister Fudge asked.

Dumbledore tried hard not to laugh, "Cornelius I believe you saw what I did. It seems young Harry talked the dragon out of the egg and asked her for a ride for him and Miss Granger."

Fudge sputtered, "Well do something, we can't have a dragon roaming free around this school the press will crucify me."

Dumbledore didn't hesitate in showing his displeasure by replying, "Cornelius, feel free to go and restrain the dragon. As for me, I'm going to sit and watch what develops. With young Harry, one never knows. But Cornelius you may want to remember it took eight trained handlers to move her into the arena and she was chained then. She's free now, how many will it take to get her back into the pen if she doesn't want to go. I told you that I was against having dragons at the school, but you wouldn't listen. I see this as the Ministry's problem so the Ministry can take care of it. I suggested to you and Crouch we should call this a draw and redraw with just three champions, but no you wanted Mr. Potter involved. Well Cornelius you got what you wanted so now you get to live with it."

Dumbledore heard a voice he recognized, "Excuse me Professor Dumbledore but would you care to make a comment for the Daily Prophet?"

Albus chuckled in his mind and answered. "Ah, Miss Skeeter, I see you're now using as dicta quill instead of your usual quick notes quill why?"

Rita Skeeter frowned but admitted, "Well sir it seems the Daily Prophet was reminded by the Potter account manager just who owns most of the paper. The editor said if we wish to continue employment, we must write the truth. There will be a full retraction of the stories about Mr. Potter in tomorrow's edition along with the story of the first task. We waited until then because with the interest in the tournament it is expected to reach the largest number of people."

Dumbledore smiled and asked, "Very well Rita, how much did you hear of my conversation with the Minister?"

"All of it sir," Rita replied.

Dumbledore jumped on the chance to get a bit of truth published. "Well you may add that this was supposed to be a broom race but the Minister chose to bring dragons into Hogwarts and expose the school population especially the champions to danger. Mr. Diggory was severely burned and Miss Delacour just barely escaped the same type injury. In addition, Mr. Krum's action destroyed several precious eggs. I suspect the Romanians will take this to the ICW and demand compensation from the Ministry. So our population should expect a tax increase to pay for the Minister mistake unless he can get his good friend and advisor Lucius to make a bribe…errr…contribution. I find it interesting how an inner circle Death Eater has so much influence with our Minister. But alas I've strayed from the point."

"What do think is happening with the dragon and Mr. Potter and Miss Granger?"

Dumbledore confessed, "Rita, I suspect since the dragons haven't been fed in two days Mr. Potter is showing her where to find food she considers a delicacy. It seems young Harry decided that as a reptile the dragon may understand parsel and made friends with her. My only problem is what to do if she decides to stay near her new friend. If I remember correctly, dragons are extremely loyal. If she does, who is going to tell her no and take the chance of being roasted? Rita, I may be old but I'm not senile. Check out our school motto about waking sleeping dragons not even Merlin would do that in his prime. I certainly will not challenge her."

Rita gleefully said, "Thank you Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore replied with a smile that met his eyes, "You're quite welcome Rita, and I must add it's a pleasure to talk with you now that you seem to have awakened to the fact the truth will come out. And Rita it is always better to be found the one to tell the truth than the one caught in a lie."

Fudge sputtered and huffed, "Miss Skeeter you will not print that, or you'll find yourself in Azkaban."

Rita didn't back down instead she asked, "Threatening the press now Minister. I smell another headline would you like to add more to that sir? Exactly what is your relationship with Lucius Malfoy? Is it true you are having an affair with your undersecretary? Maybe there are three headlines here."

**Forbidden Forest**

"Harry."

"Yes Hermione." Harry said turning his body around to face her.

Hermione hesitantly asked, "How do you feel about me?"

Harry dropped his head while replying. "Hermione you know I like you, and you're my best friend. I like you a lot Hermione, but I know that you like Ron different from how you like me."

Hermione huffed and stated. "Well that's true since I don't like Ron at all, and only tolerate him because you think he's your friend. However, what kind of friend is he when he turns his back on when you need him the most?"

Harry perked up saying, "Shit, you mean I've been putting up with that asshole because I thought you liked him, and you've been doing the same because you thought I liked him?"

Hermione giggled and smiled, "Language Harry, but it seems you're right, and we've both been too stupid to talk about our feelings and not wanting to hurt the other one."

Harry's eyes dropped as he told her, "Hermione when you were petrified I told you my life story not expecting you could hear me or remember it. But, the truth is I was raised in a house that never has shown love, and I don't know what love is. What I do know is when I'm away from you during holidays, I'm miserable and miss you something awful. I stiffen up when you hug me and don't return it for two reasons one is because that is a way to get smacked at the Dursleys. And the other is I didn't want to upset Ron. He finds enough reasons to be jealous as it is, and since I thought you liked him as a boyfriend I didn't want to interfere with that."

Hermione replied, "Shit Harry I should have thought about what you said while I was petrified. Harry you probably kept me sane. Your voice was what made me want to come back. I couldn't feel it when you kissed me, but I knew you did, and I wanted more."

Harry sat up straight and asked, "Language Hermione, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." She said as they leaned forward and kissed on the lips. If a dragon could smile, Marcia smiled. She had just about eaten her fill, and it was time to show some humans why it was stupid to mess with a dragon.

"_Harry I'm almost finished so you may want to turn back around. We'll fly some more. I want to stretch my wings_."

Harry told Hermione what Marcia said and turned around as she finished the last large roasted spider.

_Damn I wish Marcia could stay. I really like her. She's a good friend. _Harrythought.

Unknown to Harry, Marcia had already decided to remain close to the only human who understood her and treated her with respect. She felt this young man would need her help in the future. She established a link with him and his mate, so she would always know where he was and how he was. What these humans didn't know is that she could freeze them with a certain look similar to the reflection of a basilisk's eyes. She didn't petrify and could release them with a thought. She took off into the sky since she really loved flying like Harry did.

They flew over the forest and saw centaurs that waved, next was a herd of unicorns, and other beasts. She flew over the castle twice remembering what she saw. Then she flew over the lake, and her stomach rumbled. She had gorged herself and needed relief, so she headed for the arena stands. She started defecating just before the stands and was it really runny as she passed from one end of the stands to the other. It was purely accidental that she missed anyone. Dumbledore saw what was happening and put up a shield, but it was only partially successful. At least, he didn't get a face full as the Minister and Miss Umbridge did.

Sirius was watching from about 150 yards away as Padfoot. When suddenly the dragon turned and headed for him. He froze as the beasts' mouth opened and scooped him up without slowing down. Harry and Hermione were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. Neither was worried about what anyone would think, since they would be trying to clean dragon dung from their faces and clothes. Marcia took Sirius to a valley near the cave he was staying in and landed then gently sat him down.

"Sirius change forms Marcia won't hurt you." Harry stated.

A flustered Sirius asked, "Pup what the bloody hell is going on?"

Harry laughed, "Sirius this is Marcia. Marcia, meet Sirius Black my godfather." He then turned serous saying, "Sirius, she wants to know if you will allow her to communicate with you through your mind."

Without hesitation, Sirius replied, "Well why not it seems you're doing it."

"_Sirius its Marcia, I mean no harm to you, Harry, or Hermione. In fact, I've decided to stay and help protect him and his mate."_

"_His mate?"_

"_He calls it girlfriend but I think it's more than that."_

"_It's about damn time he pulled his head out."_

"_We need to go. I have him send you some decent food. He might as well learn to use Dobby."_

Sirius looked at and advised, "Pup Marcia says you need to go, have Dobby bring me something to eat please. If he could scrounge up something better for me to wear, I'd appreciate that. And I hear congratulations are in order it's about time."

Harry smiled replying, "Shit, I forgot about Dobby with this damn tournament. We can contact you through Marcia. We'll tell you about us later."

Marcia took off and told the pair she was staying at Hogwarts and asked Harry to inform the Headmaster that the students would be safe if they left her alone. And to add she would go where she wanted when she wanted to.

**The Landing at the Arena**

On the trip back, Marcia told Harry his magic seemed suppressed, and he should check with the Goblins as they may be able to help him. She added their healers were the best in the world for humans or dragons. She opened her wings and glided to a landing in front of the stands.

"Professor Dumbledore would you join us please sir." Harry asked trying not to laugh at those trying to clean dragon shit from their clothes.

"Potter I know this was your idea, detention for a month with me," Snape yelled.

Marcia looked at Snape and froze him then invaded his mind. "_You will leave my youngling alone, or I will roast you and eat you as a snack. Now I will release you, and you will apologize. Human no one tells a dragon what to do. I did that on my own to show you the same respect you show us. Do you understand me human?_"

"_Yes"_

"_Apologize now and live. If you invade my youngling mind again you will find me waiting, and I'll fry your brain. Do you understand that?"_

"_Yes"_

Snape looked at Marcia then Harry and stated, "Mr. Potter. I apologize. I was informed of my error, there will be no detention"

Harry looked at Hermione then shrugged, "Thank you Professor, I accept your apology Marcia does pretty much what she wants to and has a mind of her own. She feels that wizards disrespect her, and she shows does same in return. I wonder how many other magical creatures do that."

"Fifty points to Gryffindor for your thinking Mr. Potter." Snape said.

Harry looked at McGonagall and thought she was going to faint.

Dumbledore arrived and Harry said, "Headmaster, meet Marcia, Marcia this is our Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Sir if you ask politely she may allow you to communicate between your minds. The only other way is Parseltongue."

"_Marcia may we communicate as Harry says?"_

"_Of course. I asked Harry to tell you that I would be staying here with him whom I consider my youngling. Just so you know, I told the one I froze to leave my youngling alone, or I will roast him for a snack, and to stay out of Harry's mind as I now protect it. Please inform your students that they are safe if they leave me alone. I will also help protect your school."_

"_Very well, would you mind communicating with Hagrid? He's our gamekeeper? He loves dragons, and would be delighted to get to know you, and he is a friend of Harry's."_

"_I will do this and I already know of Hagrid, I do question his sense of responsibility and bringing certain creatures near young students, and I wonder why you allow this."_

"_Alas I must admit I've been so wrapped up in this tournament and fighting the Minister to keep the champions and students safe I've not kept an eye on Hagrid. However, I will talk to him after dinner this evening."_

"_Thank you, I believe you to be a good man but with too many responsibilities to do each of the three jobs as they need to be done. You are but one-man Albus Dumbledore, and you are not a God."_

"_You sure know how to make an old man humble."_

"_Perhaps one learns something even at the young age of 568 years."_

Harry introduced Hagrid next and after talking to Marcia, he decided the Blast-ended Skrewts were not something to be around fourth-year students. He offered to make Marcia a nest, but she said she would do that. Hagrid knew Marcia would thin out the Acromantula colony but realized it had to be done. That had been another mistake on his part bringing a female in order to be with Aragog wasn't the best of ideas and the colony was getting too large to handle.

The crowd watched all of this and Rita's dicta quill was writing at a tremendous pace as she described what was happening around her. She had just stepped from the women's loo in the Quidditch lockers in time to see Marcia make her run on the stands. She watched as Harry, Hermione dismounted Marcia then went to face her, and Harry scratched Marcia's chin as Hermione patted the dragon's cheek. She made sure she had a picture of that scene. Little did she know she was about to watch the shit hit the fan.

Harry removed his arm from around Hermione's waist as Ron approached. "Mate, that was bloody brilliant. Maybe you are right someone entered you in this tournament to get you hurt or killed."

Harry was in no mood for one Ronald Weasley. "Mate? Not hardly. Friend, not even close since that is over, acquaintance, yes unfortunately that's true. It only took you almost four weeks to figure out I've been telling the truth since Halloween? Hell Draco is a better friend than you Ronald Weasley at least he comes at me from the front, and I know how he stands. You, however, sit in the common room and snipe making shitty remarks to Dean, Seamus, and anyone else that will listen. I have two words for you Ronald, and they are FUCK OFF. Now get the hell away from me, or I'll ask Marcia to make a snack out of you. You don't know what it means to be a friend. You're jealous, you eat like a pig, and you only want me for the fame that I didn't earn. You only want Hermione for help with your homework. Oh and it seems your mission is to lower me to your standard which is just above a squib. Well Ronald Weasley those days are past. Get your ragged ass out of my life and stay away from me. Hermione and I have learned some real good hexes I'm hoping to try on Malfoy but I just put you above him on my target list. Go away Ronald I want nothing more to do with you."

Ron's face turned red and he started to yell, "Hermione it's your fault, you turned my best mate…"

SMACK

"Don't speak to me in that tone of voice Ronald Weasley I said nothing to Harry except to answer his questions. You and your bloody, Harry gets everything jealousy got you where you are now. Mess with me and I'll use a shrinking charm on your boy bits, or perhaps the castration curse." Every male in hearing distance, including Harry crossed their legs and covered their bits as she continued.

"According to Hogwarts: A History after our third year we can ask to be resorted or placed in the house of our choice. Personally, I'm leaning toward Hufflepuff. They're loyal and hardworking, and their Head of House visits the common room at least weekly. In four years, I've seen our Head of House in our common room once, and that was to take Harry's broom after last Christmas because I told her it may be from Sirius Black and could be hexed. Ravenclaw would be a good choice except Professor Flitwick never visits and doesn't realize one of his students has been bullied for over two years. Apparently, either he isn't very observant or thinks it's normal for an 11-year-old girl to wear two shoes of the same foot and different colors and styles. So Ravenclaw is out. Shall I mention the reasons to reject the house of bigots? I don't think so, who would listen anyway? Harry I think we should look into other schools. We know Hogwarts isn't the only one. Durmstrang is out for me since they only accept purebloods, but with a Death Eater for a Headmaster, I wouldn't go there if I was paid to. Surely, the United States has schools, and we speak the language." Hermione was on a roll so Harry shut up and watched. Marcia smiled internally wanting to fry the lot of those who had wronged her youngling.

"Let's see our reasons for leaving vs. those for staying. First year the Headmaster brings an object into the school that is sure to attract Voldemort or his Death Eaters. Then he allows Voldemort to teach defense for most of the year. The object is so well protected three first years make it passed the protections. We get some useless points and the whole thing gets swept under the carpet, but we learn Moldyshorts isn't truly dead and is trying to return. Then there's our wonderful second year here. Lucy Malfoy places a dark object in a student's book and it makes it into the school where a large basilisk is released from the Chamber of Secrets. A cat is petrified and everything continues like nothing is wrong except Harry gets blamed and thought to be the heir of Slytherin. This school is full of portraits that move between frames, yet not one reports the fact a basilisk is roaming the school corridors to the Headmaster. Of course the ghosts also see nothing either. Nope it takes three second year students to save the school's ass again. Good job, sorry no points this time, no awards after a not quite 13 year old kills a fucking basilisk in this safest place in the world. Harry has anyone mentioned the minor fact that the carcass belongs to you by right of conquest?"

"No Hermione they haven't, one more thing to check on, I have it on the list." Harry replied with a frown.

"Thanks love. Now comes our third year and lo and behold the Minister in his great wisdom puts over a hundred dementors around a school full of children who haven't a snowballs chance in hell of defending themselves against one let alone that fucking many. But Harry, they're here to protect you from your godfather who is the first to have escaped Azkaban. The mere fact they appear to be targeting you and not defending you goes unnoticed by the outstanding Hogwarts staff. Then comes the killer point, Sirius Black is innocent the real one who betrayed the Potters is Peter Pettigrew. But the Minister in his infinite wisdom won't listen and won't question us under Veritaserum, or watch pensive memories. Then there is the fact Sirius Black as a godfather would have died instantly if he betrayed Harry. Betraying the Potters location to Voldemort and putting Harry at risk certainly is a betrayal. Pull your heads out of your asses and check out the oath a godfather or godmother must make to be accepted for the position. As the Chief Warlock, Dumbledore had to know that, and so did Couch Sr., Malfoy, Snape, and how many others. The Ministry needed a scrape goat, and along comes Sirius. Question; why was it Hagrid that picked up Harry when his godfather was there already Headmaster?" Hermione glared at Dumbledore wanting an answer.

"Harry needed protection Sirius couldn't provide." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Oh then who could?" Hermione asked not willing to let it go or be pushed aside.

Dumbledore answered smugly, "A blood relation of either James or Lily."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and glared. "Yes, well you know that Sirius and James are blood brothers don't you?"

Dumbledore's shock was visible to all, "Oh cripes I actually forgot that with all that was going on at the time. But Miss Granger you're correct."

Hermione wasn't satisfied or willing to back off. "Yes but it's a bit late since my boyfriend has suffered 13 years of hell because you forgot, and another man spent 12 years in Azkaban because everyone conveniently forgot about a common oath all godparents take. But please answer me this, why wasn't Harry taken to Gringotts to have his parents wills read at age eleven?"

Dumbledore almost whispered, "Err that's not something to be discussed in public Miss Granger."

Hermione huffed replying, "I'll take that to mean you're hiding something else from us. You're very good at that, it must come with age and experience. I'm sure Harry's account manager and his solicitor will be interested in your answer so I won't push for it now. Headmaster I think you need to check on your friend Professor Moody he seems to be frozen."

Albus was in deep dragon dung and knew it, Rita had been through three dicta quills and reaching for her fourth while being glad she had thought to bring four Muggle reporter notebooks. Harry and Marcia were enjoying the show as Marcia fed Hermione information through the link. Hermione was still on a roll and wasn't about to stop now. Madam Bones was standing off to the side listening and growing more livid by the second.

Madam Bones stepped over to Rita and whispered, "I want copies of your notes, someone is going down and I'll give you the story and an interview."

Rita smiled replying, "Done Madam Bones thank you. I think we're watching Fudge and others being taken down by a 15-year-old Muggle born witch."

Madam Bones added, "I agree we're seeing history being made Rita."

The crowd watched as Professor Moody transitioned into someone else.

"Barty Couch Jr., Kingsley, arrest that man. Dumbledore what the hell is this, a fucking convention for Death Eaters. Let's see there is Snape, Karkaroff, Couch Jr., who else is here?" Madam Bones asked as 20 more Aurors showed themselves. They started asking to see everyone's forearm.

"Marcia says it would be quicker to use the protean detection charm because the arm is not the only place a mark is placed. A red glow indicates the protean charm is present." Harry yelled.

Harry and Hermione were not surprised to find Fudge and Umbridge among the Death Eaters. Apparently, one of the Aurors set off a silent alarm because more arrived. In the chaos, Harry and Hermione slipped off and out the gate to Hogsmeade. They used the public floo in the post office to go to the Leaky Cauldron. For the first-time, Harry walked out of the floo instead of stopping and getting thrown on his ass. They went to the back of the pub and through the wall to Gringotts. Fortunately, the bank was nearly empty.

At the first open teller, Harry said, "Teller Sharpclaw, I'm Harry Potter and would like to meet with my account manager if he has the time. Otherwise, I will wait until he is free to see me. I apologize for not making an appointment, but something came up recently."

"Do you have your key Mr. Potter?"

Harry frowned and replied, "No sir, I forgot to get it back from Mrs. Weasley."

"Then young sir I'll need a drop of blood on this parchment to verify your identity. There are penalties for false statements made to gain access to or information about an account that is not yours."

"I understand Teller Sharpclaw." Harry said and offered the index finger of his left hand.

The teller pierced the finger with a gold needle, and a drop of blood fell upon the parchment. Harry's finger healed and parchment glowed.

"Mr. Potter you are who you say. I'll advise Chief Ragnok you are here sir. Please take a seat in that waiting room." Sharpclaw said and pointed at a door. Harry and Hermione went through the door and found a comfortable seating area as well as tea, juice, and snacks.

A Goblin guard entered and told them Chief Ragnok would see them now and to follow him. They were led down a long hall, to the doors at the end. The doors swung open. Harry and Hermione were told to enter and found themselves in the presence of a very impressive Goblin.

"Mr. Potter welcome to my office, I am Ragnok Chief of the Goblin Nation. I expected you three years ago, but we shall discuss that later. How may I be of service?"

Harry bowed and replied, "I just found out that I should have been here on or shortly after my eleventh birthday and came as soon as I could sneak away from school Chief Ragnok."

Ragnok frowned and stated, "I see. First we need to take care of the reading of your parents' wills. Then we can decide what to do next."

Ragnok pulled a file from his desk and began reading the will of James Charlus Potter.

**Hogwarts **

It was near chaos as the Aurors Portkeyed 23 Death Eaters to the Department of Mysteries holding cells. Snape was among them, and Albus was saying they were making a mistake.

Amelia Bones had had enough and shouted, "Quiet damn it. We will have order, or I'll arrest the lot of you and sort you out when I get around to it. Shacklebolt, send out an order rescinding the kiss for Black. Based on what Miss Granger said he couldn't be guilty, and why the hell did none of us think of that? It's embarrassing when a 15-year-old tells us to pull our heads out of our asses, and she's right. Where are Mr. Potter and Miss Granger?"

"Madam Bones I think I saw them leave for Hogsmeade Ma'am," Percy Weasleys said trying to get Potter in trouble for embarrassing his brother.

Meanwhile at Riddle Manor outside of Little Hangleton, Voldemort was in a thither. "Wormtail something has happened at Hogwarts. You will go there and find out what it is, then return and report to me. Do not fail me Wormtail."

"Yes my Lord. However, I'll need a wand to apparate. It will take days in my rat form to get there."

"Take my wand, you poor excuse for a wizard, you have less than six hours to get there and back before I need my next feeding."

"Yes My Lord."

Peter Pettigrew took the wand and ran outside of then apparated to a valley not far from Hogsmeade. Sirius had stepped out of the cave to relieve himself as he heard the sound of apparation. He drew his wand, and saw Peter Pettigrew change forms and hit him with a stunner. He had the rat and another wand. Sirius decided to take Pettigrew to Hogwarts and force him to transform in front of a bunch of people. He changed to Padfoot, and grabbed Wormtail and ran towards the gate.

Sirius entered the school grounds and headed for the crowd. He worked his way to the center just as things were calming down.

Sirius heard, "Hey Ron is that Scabbers in that big dog's mouth?"

"No it's Peter Pettigrew in Sirius Black's mouth." Ron shouted back at Neville.

Wands were quickly pointed at the dog holding the rat.

"Mr. Black if what they say is true please transform, and tell me what the hell is going on, I'm Amelia Bones Director of the DLME."

Sirius decided to take the chance, and dropped Peter and transformed.

Sirius said, "Madam Bones that is Peter Pettigrew, please force his transformation. I found him trying to sneak in here and was concerned that he is after my godson Harry Potter."

Amelia Bones transfigured a rock into a large cage with chicken wire outside of the steel bars and threw the stunned rat inside. Then she and Shaklebolt forced the transformation and there stood Peter Pettigrew. She stunned Peter again. It just wasn't his day.

"Mr. Black will you willingly answer questions under Veritaserum, and I promise the only questions asked will be about your case?"

"I would be delighted to do that Madam Bones."

Amelia removed a vial from her robes, and administered three drops and waited one minute. She asked only relevant questions and found out exactly what happened.

A pissed Amelia Bones stated, "Shack, please take that thing to the Department of Mysteries holding cells for animagus. Damn this gets more bizarre every minute it's no wonder Harry and Hermione are thinking of leaving the United Kingdom and going to school elsewhere. Dumbledore, you best come up with a new Potions Professor, because Snape is done as a Professor, whether he goes to Azkaban or not. As far as I'm concerned, the man is a traitor having done more damage than Voldemort. With his lack of teaching potions except to Slytherins, we have a critical pool of Aurors and healers. Your positions of Headmaster and Chief Warlock are in a tenuous position. Now where the hell is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?"

Sirius yelled, "What, you've managed to lose my godson old man?"

Dumbledore sighed _this day surely couldn't get any worse_ he thought. POP!

"Mr. Sirius sir, Harry Potter sir be telling Dobby to be telling Doggyman, Harry Potter sir and his Miss Grangey is being wiff Chief Ragnok at Gringotts. Harry sir says youse is to being telling Dobby what youse is wanting to eats, and Dobby is to be bringing it for Doggyman."

Sirius smiled at the hyper elf as he replied, "Thank you Dobby can you take me to him please?"

"Dobby be asking Harry Potter sir and being coming back Mr. Doggyman." POP.

POP

"Mr. Doggyman, Harry Potter sir, and Chief Ragnok be saying to bring doggyman, and bees coming back to bank Doggyman sir." Dobby grabbed Sirius by the wrist and disappeared with a pop.

Dumbledore saw the look on Amelia Bones face and knew his day indeed had gotten worse. Things were coming out that he didn't want anyone but himself to know. And he swore that damn dragon was smiling at him as if he was to be her next snack.

**Gringotts **

Sirius and Dobby appeared in a small room just off Ragnok's outer office, and Sirius was escorted into Ragnok's office. He was hit by a raven-haired missile who hung on for dear life.

Placing both hands on Harry's shoulders and looking him in the eyes Sirius told them, "Hey pup, I caught the rat, and Madam Bones questioned me under Veritaserum, she called off the kiss and signed a pardon, so I'm free. What's going on here?"

Harry sighed but answered, "Well other than Mum and Dad leaving you and Mooney ₲250000 and me the rest, a whole bunch of things. Ragnok has me set up to see a healer shortly to see if they can do anything for years of malnutrition and abuse. He has ordered some other checks. Marcia is a wonder, she's been keeping Hermione and me aware of what's going on at Hogwarts. After hearing Madam Bones free you, I suggested you get a health check also then sent Dobby to you. As soon as Ragnok informed me that I was emancipated, and am Lord Potter, I brought Hermione and her family under the protection of the House of Potter, which makes me her magical guardian. I thought it funny that I'm ten months younger and her guardian. However, she doesn't seem to think it's funny."

Sirius barked a laugh and asked, "Hermione I know this isn't a proper question to ask a lady but how old are you?"

Hermione frowned but answered, "I was fifteen last September 19th, why?"

Sirius turned serious and replied, "That's the age for you to be forced into a betrothal contract with a pureblood wizard. With no protection from an Ancient and Most Noble House and no one but Dumbledore for your guardian you would be forced into accepting the offer. Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Weasley comes to mind or perhaps Crabbe and/or Goyle, smart move Harry. Ragnok, I would advise taking it to the next step and making a formal betrothal contract. I could negotiate with her father since I'm still your guardian even though you're emancipated Harry."

Hermione huffed, "The more I find out about the wizard world the sicker I find it."

Sirius answered back, "Think the 1750s to early 1800s, Hermione and you'd be close."

A fire flared and they heard, "Amelia Bones to Chief Ragnok."

"Go ahead Amy."

Amelia briefed them saying, "Ragnok, we just finished interrogating Peter Pettigrew and found out the location of Voldemort. According to the rat, he is weak and wandless if Sirius is there he took Voldemort's wand from Pettigrew while capturing him. We need Harry Potter to come with us, and we can trap him until he can be killed."

"It's Harry, Madam Bones tell us where to meet and Sirius, and I will be there."

"So will I Amy."

"Harry James Potter if you think you're going without me, you best think again."

"Yes Hermione dear."

"Smart move, pup."

"Whoever is apparating needs to concentrate on the Riddle personal cemetery since it's outside the wards and about 400 yards from the manor."

"Amelia I'll bring 12 guards and four curse breakers. We will overlay his wards with ours, and then take his down. Is thirty minutes soon enough?"

"Make it an hour Ragnok, and we will see you there."

"Madam Bones we'll have a rather large guest, Marcia says she is coming also."

"Well I would rather she didn't, but I'll warn my people Mr. Potter."

"Good because there is no way I'm telling her no."

Since they had an hour, Ragnok sent them to the Goblin time chamber, and told the healers that they had 30 minutes of outside time. At one month in the chamber being equal to six outside minutes the healers were certain they could get Harry and Sirius healthy by then. Hermione refused to leave Harry, which turned out to be a good thing when they found his scar was a horcrux. Between a potions regimen and some old Goblin magic, they got Harry's body to the shape it should be. The next thing was to remove Voldemort's soul piece from Harry's scar.

Not knowing of his mind connection with Marcia the healers and curse breakers thought this would be a lot worse than it turned out. With Hermione, holding Harry like his life depended on the contact they started. When Marcia determined what they were trying, she used the mind shields to force Voldemort out. Everyone saw the green misty spirit scream and explode above Harry's forehead. All Harry cared about was the fact he felt Hermione's breasts against his back, and he liked the feeling. The removal of the bindings, three of them, was painful. Then it was learning how to control his new power. He didn't ask who had bound his magic. He knew one was his father's when he was a year old. Another was Dumbledore's doing before leaving Harry with the Dursleys, and the last was Dumbledore when Harry was five.

With four in-chamber months left. The Goblins started teaching Harry and Hermione wandless magic, including fading. Fading was the Goblin equivalent of apparation except it was silent and had no adverse feeling. It was also more advanced in that there was no distance limitation, and you could fade to a person or near them. They also learned some hand to hand fighting.

Harry picked up wandless magic before Hermione then helped her.

Harry gently told her, "Hermione, forget everything you know about magic. All right now close your eyes, and take four deep breaths and calm yourself. Picture what you want done and push your magic out of your body in this case picture the stick floating above the table and let your magic do it. Don't try to force it or think like you do with a wand."

He watched as the stick lifted from the table.

"Now don't lose concentration and open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and Harry said, "See you did it, now remember what that felt like. You were controlling your magic and there was no silly wand waving necessary."

She saw as Harry's stick leapt from the table and bumped into hers then it shot away. She used her magic to chase his stick with hers. Suddenly, as she was catching her stick up with his, he did a loop and his stick came from behind and tapped hers again.

Harry hugged her saying, "Hermione, don't get down on yourself. You're against an experienced seeker and reader of tactics. I've flown these moves in practice or a game. Now don't forget to remember the feeling and practice Hermione. Wands are needed for fine work where wandless is more useful for wide-area work."

Her curiosity coming through she asked, "Harry you're a good student and teacher. Why don't you show this in class?"

Harry ducked his but responded, "And make Ron even more surly and jealous? I just didn't need it, and after being beaten for doing better than Dudley, I learned to dumb down and got used to it. Besides, I became friends with the smartest witch of this and any other age. I was smart enough to ask that witch to be my girlfriend and lucky as hell when she said yes."

That got Harry snogged until his toes curled. From that point, it was practice, kiss, practice, kiss, and repeat. Sirius joined them with three days left in the chamber. He looked healthy, and the sunken hollow look was gone. He had shaved, and his hair was trimmed and worn in a short ponytail.

Harry asked, "Sirius, did you know the Potters are heirs of Gryffindor?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes but James only held that title a few weeks, so I forgot until you just mentioned it."

Harry drew in a deep breath saying, "Well Ragnok hit me between the eyes with this next news. I'm also the heir of Slytherin by conquest and blood. The Peverell brothers' father married into the Slytherin line adding to the blood of that line they already carried. Tom Riddle was a more direct heir since the Gaunts were more directly descended from Slytherin. But I killed him in 1981, that wouldn't normally make me the heir, but since he came after me it does. The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I met Malfoy and told it Gryffindor. Hermione found out she's the heir of Hufflepuff, and we suspect Luna Lovegood is the heir of Ravenclaw. If this is true, we own Hogwarts and control the wards. There are a lot of things Hermione, and I can do, but with Luna included, there is a lot more the three of us can do."

Sirius nodded indicating he understood and asked, "Alright what do you need me to do?"

Harry smiled and requested, "Teach us to handle the pureblood bullshit. Marcia has told us what she knows, and it's quite a lot. One thing we have to do is get the truth from Dumbledore. If worse comes to worst, I'll invade his mind and take it. He has done it to me often enough that I have no problem doing that, I just would rather not. I'm starting to believe he's getting senile, or he's so far out of touch it isn't even funny anymore."

Patting Harry on the shoulder Sirius responded, "All right, I'll do what I can. While you're in school, I'll look over our properties and see what is in the best shape. I'll take some pictures and put a description of the surrounding area with them. One thing's for sure I'll kill the Dursleys before you go back there."

Harry sniggered, "Marcia may do that for you. She already threatened Dumbledore with doing that. What are you going to do about your cousins?"

Sirius frowned asking, "Cousins?"

"Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy, and Bellatrix LeStrange. Right now, Draco has a good claim as being the heir of Black should something happen to you." Harry reminded Sirius.

Sirius stated in no uncertain terms, "Bullshit, you're my heir, and it's all legal and proper. However, I'll annul Narcissa's marriage and throw her out of the family, then do the same with Trixie. I'll reinstate Andy and her daughter at the same time. Harry, Hermione as heir to Hufflepuff is a pureblood by law. That said, I still think a betrothal contract is the safest way to protect both of you. The magic of the contract, keeps compulsion charms, love or lust potions from affecting you both. Be advised Molly Weasley was known as the Potion Princess in school. Supposedly, she used a mild love potion to attract Arthur. However, Bill was born 7½ months after they were married. Most babies a month and a half early don't weigh eight pounds."

Harry showed his serious face stating, "Well, I wouldn't put anything passed Percy, the twins, Ronald, or Ginny. Tell me something Padfoot, who did the Marauders target for pranks?"

"We pranked either the Professors or the entire student body, including us or Death Eaters in training. The only exception to that was Snape, and only because he hated James and went after your Dad when his back was turned. Snape and Lily were friends before starting Hogwarts, and remained friends until he called her a mudblood whore. We found out in seventh year she liked James but kept refusing him so as not to hurt Snape's feelings. Once he called her that, the kid gloves came off, and she joined us as a marauder, we named Lily Flower. She pretty much kept in the background but planned some of our greatest pranks. Hell, she hexed McGonagall so that Minnie appeared nude to girls. Of course, the girls told the boys and James, and I caught hell for that and a month's detention with Filtch. After graduation, she told Minnie, who hexed her. Minnie's robes would disappear at random times for two minutes then go back to normal."

"Eeww that is not a vision I wanted." Hermione said with a shudder.

"Me either Hermione," Harry replied and shuddered also.

Hermione looked at Sirius saying, "Sirius, talk to my Dad about the betrothal if Harry wants us to do that. You'll need to be patient and explain everything to him and Mum. Don't forget you'll be talking about his little kitten that he sees as being seven or eight and not fifteen. He'll probably go into the father has to protect his daughter from the bad boyfriend who's not good enough for his kitten mode."

"I agree and the sooner the better. I'd rather not have to kill a Weasley yet," Harry said.

They spent the rest of that day and the next two learning pureblood ways. Harry and Hermione weren't happy about a lot of what they learned but there were some things which either made sense, or at least they saw a reason for.

**Gringotts back to real time**

When they arrived in Ragnok's office, he showed Harry a box of vault keys.

A smiling Ragnok told Harry, "Harry these are the keys to the Death Eaters vaults, and here is a letter of authorization for the heir of Slytherin to remove any objects from the vaults. If we can't stop him from returning, we can make his financial backing go away. I need Lord Slytherin's authorization to remove the items from the current vaults and place them in a larger vault. It also gives me the right to seize their property."

Harry smiled back and replied, "Alright on two conditions, first any Goblin made items other than a relic of the founders is returned to the maker or his family. The other condition is to remove any dark items. If curses can be removed please do so, if not destroy the item."

Ragnok nodded, "I see that as eminently fair Lord Slytherin and agree. Now I believe it's time for us to meet with Director Bones, think of a spot ten yards east of her location and let your magic do the rest."

Harry took Sirius by the forearm and faded to a spot ten yards east of Madam Bones, with Hermione and Ragnok beside him.

After they arrived, one of the curse breakers whispered something in gobbledygook to Ragnok. Ragnok nodded, and they walked toward the old mansion. The lead curse breaker held up his hand, and the warders put up several wards that kept what was inside them in, but let no one else in. Then the curse breakers and warders began taking the wards down which took over an hour and made a hell of a lot of noise. Once the last ward was down, the static electricity in the air dissipated the walked toward the manor, and Marcia arrived.

"_Youngling what you seek is upstairs alone and afraid. Be careful with it, as it is as dark as anything I have ever seen."_

"_Thank you Marcia, I'll pass what you said to the others."_

"Hold a minute, I received some information you all need to hear. Marcia, my dragon friend…" Harry said.

Harry then asked, "Madam Bones is there any reason to keep him alive. Keep in mind if we kill him outright his sprit will flee as it did in 1981, and 1992, I need to encase him. But the case must be totally sealed allowing no air in or out. Marcia suggests sealing him in a case and sending the case through the veil and let whatever is there sort it out."

After thinking it over Amelia replied, "The only problem I see is the proof that he is gone Harry."

Harry nodded saying, "I believe he will willingly tell us who he is Madam Bones. However, I'll defer to you and your experience."

After a few seconds of thinking over their options Madam Bones replied. "Alright Harry if I nod my head encase him, if I shake it we'll do something else. Oh, one other thing, Marcia says she'll roast and snack on anyone who gets wand happy and screws up. Voldemort is wandless and weak but still a powerful wizard but keep your wands pointed away from him, unless he makes a wrong move. If his sprit escapes, he can possess you, and we could have a full-blown fight on our hands."

Marcia was right and led Harry straight to Voldemort.

Harry smirked, "Hello Tom looking pitiful and ugly. You need some style Tommy boy."

What looked like a large fetus replied in anger, "You dare to talk to me, Lord Voldemort, in that manner. I'll kill you after making you suffer boy. You cannot kill me Harry Potter. I have gone further toward immortality than anyone before. You may destroy this body but not the spirit. I, Lord Voldemort will rise again and take my place as emperor of the world. You will bow before me and shake in fear at my name Harry Potter. Luck not skill defeated me before but never again."

Madam Bones nodded and Harry encased Moldyshorts in a thick glass case, then melted the edges together and conjured a large tub and added water. Harry forced the case into the water and he, Hermione, Sirius, Madam Bones, and Kinglsey Shacklebolt looked for bubbles and water leaking into it or air bubbles from the case. Harry, Hermione, and Ragnok faded the case to Madam Bones' office. When she arrived, it was with the Head Unspeakable Croaker. They floated the case behind Croaker, and he led them to the veil room where Harry sent the case through the veil. The result was chaos.

Meanwhile, a team of Goblin curse breakers was at a shack near Riddle manor where one had detected dark magic. They faced many wards most of which were lethal. As they made plans how to best attack the wards, the wards fell, and they heard a scream, and watched a sprit rise from the shack's floor and explode.

"Shit, a soul container," the team leader said.

"What Lord Potter encased must have been the primary soul piece, and it is now gone," another replied.

"Well let's check what the container was, it will belong to Lord Potter if he wants it."

Inside the shack, they found pieces of a box and a gold ring with a stone they didn't recognize. After checking the ring and declaring it free from curses, the team leader put it in a pouch, and the team went back to Gringotts.

**Cause for Mourning and Celebration**

At the Ministry, several wizards died screaming. In the Department of Mysteries holding cells, all Death Eaters died the same way. Croaker's secretary came running into the veil room and reported the deaths to Croaker. Croaker sent a patronus to Azkaban telling them to check on marked Death Eater prisoners.

"It appears with the passing of Voldemort's spirit the lives of his Death Eaters were forfeited." Croaker announced.

"Is it possible he tied their magic to his through at protean charm carried in the dark mark?" Harry asked.

"Harry, if I may call you that, you're asking if Voldemort may have used the mark to tie their magic to him. So that he could draw on their power through a protean charm tied to him. Hmmm. I would think it could be done through dark or ritual magic. Due to the timing, I tend to agree with your assessment young man. If it's correct, then the bodies will all show signs even if the mark disappeared."

Another unspeakable, entered and said, "Chief, Rockwood was a marked Death Eater."

"Any signs to tell us what killed him?"

"He has no magic and his core is gone like it was never there."

"Check the rest of the dead please. Pass a copy of the report to Amy."

**Hogwarts **

Minerva McGonagall knocked on the Headmaster's door and came in out of breath.

"Albus we had five students scream and drop dead. Their remains have been moved to the hospital wing."

Dumbledore knew this marked the end of his tenure as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Let's see what Poppy has to say Minerva. Of all the things to happen, this is not expected. Who was it Minerva?"

"From Slytherin house it was Misters Vaisey, Derrick, and Bole also Mr. Bradley from Ravenclaw, and Mr. Wesley from Hufflepuff. Albus they all grabbed their left arm and screamed. They all carried the dark mark as Death Eaters. What does this mean Albus?" A shook up McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore shook his head and sighed. "I'm not sure but I would like to believe Voldemort is truly dead and his death caused his marked Death Eaters to die with him. I would be like Tom to tie their magic to his so he could draw from their magic to add to his power. Has Amelia Bones been notified?"

"Yes Albus with Susan in the common room when Mr. Wesley died I thought it best to notify her office."

"Good, that is exactly what should have been done Minerva."

As they entered the hospital wing Poppy Pomfrey came out of a private room shaking her head.

"Oh Albus, I have five dead young men here. They apparently died from losing their magic. They no longer even have a magical core. Albus each of them are marked as Death Eaters. How? Surely that monster hasn't returned."

"I don't think he has, at least not fully but Severus and Igor Karkaroff said their marks were getting darker so he must have some form and a wand. Or he had a wand until Sirius Black captured Peter Pettigrew recently. It's not impossible that Barty Junior, and Peter may have enticed them to be marked and spy within the school. I suppose while the Aurors were checking for the protean charm they didn't think of checking students because Voldemort isn't back."

"Well at the time I would have been shocked if they had, but in hind sight it would have been a good thing to do."

"Poppy it's amazing how hindsight gives us perfect vision and shows us our mistakes." Dumbledore said.

Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived in the hospital wing and asked, "How many here Albus?"

"Five King, where else and how many?"

"The Ministry, including the Department of Mysteries and Azkaban, that we know of so far has dead. We don't have a total yet, but it will exceed fifty. They all screamed and died, and none checked so far has magic or a core."

"Perhaps we'll know more tomorrow. I suppose you want to take the young men's remains with you."

"Yes, Amy has been appointed temporary Minister, as you know, and she thinks it's for the best."

A team of mind healers and counselor arrived and conferred with Madam Pomfrey then went to all four common rooms.

Harry, Hermione, and Sirius stopped by Gringotts before heading to Hogwarts.

"Harry my curse breakers found something that belongs to you. It is Slytherin's ring. They detected dark magic near the manor and while we were at the Ministry, I asked them to check it out. Apparently it was heavily warded and vicious wards at that, while planning how to take them down the wards fell, and they heard a scream and saw a spirit explode. The ring was a horcrux this must have been what Voldemort was talking about when he said he was immortal. What he didn't know is that when the primary spirit dies the others die also its one of the things that makes a horcrux a foolish thing to do."

"Ragnok if I understand what you mean, then Voldemort is truly gone and cannot come back."

"Exactly Harry."

"Hermione love that means we may have a normal year."

"Harry James Potter it's nice you have a dream like that, but nothing about you is normal, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Shit I can hear it now, here is Harry Potter the boy who conquered. Sirius can we go get drunk?"

"No, sorry pup but no, I heard one of the Aurors say she's the one that threatened the red head with the castration charm. No I can go gets drunk, but you can't."

"Hermione…"

"Harry James Potter, don't even think about it."

"Yes dear."

Sirius winked at Ragnok. The three held hands and Harry faded them straight to the Great Hall and was surprised where they were.

"Ooops"

"Harry what were you thinking?"

"Dinner in the Great Hall love and we didn't apparate so don't say we can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts. Hello all, sorry for the disturbance."

Dumbledore sputtered, "Mr. Potter would you mind explaining where you have been and how you just appeared in the Great Hall."

"Well Sir, Marcia suggested I get checked by the Goblin….veil and…..died….here."

"Oh yes then I found out a curious thing did you know I'm Godric Gryffindor's heir? Yep got the ring and everything it's Lord Gryffindor if you please. Whoops then there seems to be a thing where if the heir of Slytherin, Tom Marvolo Riddle, comes to kill you and you kill him and have a lesser claim as the heir of Slytherin you become the true heir by right of conquest. I didn't know that, did you sir? Yep, got the ring and everything. Seems like I own half of this place. Oh, guess what, Hermione is not a Muggle born. Nope she's a pureblood and the heir of Hufflepuff, together we own three fourths of the school, control wards and everything. The funny part is that the school board is now advisory only, isn't that nice sir."

"Harry well I guess its Lord Gryffindor…"

"Well sir there is this other thing did you know my Dad was Lord Potter but never formally got the title or ring seem he was in hiding so actually it's Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin and the heir of Lord Black."

"Bullshit Potter I'm the heir of Black."

"Wrong Draco no-name your parents marriage was annulled and you and your mother thrown out of the family and you two can get out of my manor. If you were Draco Malfoy you would still owe me nearly ₲20 million. So sit down and shut up while you're ahead. I know as much about the old ways or more than you do. With no name you are less than a muggle born. Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle you'll find your manors gone all given to the heir of Slytherin by your fathers. Great thing being a Death Eater, since they all died when Tommy boy went through the veil. They allowed their magic to be tied to his through that mark they wore so proudly. Well that mark allowed Moldyshorts to draw their magic trying to save his own ass, and he lost and so did they. Unfortunately, for you they took you down with them. Every Knut you had is mine, every house is mine, and guess where it's going. I'm giving it all to the victims of the last war including wizards, and Muggles. I don't want a Knut of it. Although Sirius and I talked about making Malfoy manor a brothel for wizards and Muggles, I may level it and make it a Muggle playground."

"Sorry sir the ferret with no name pisses me off. Pull that wand ferret and it will be the last thing you ever do in this life." Harry said in a voice that had turned cold. "Accio Malfoy's wand, Colin would you do me a favor and take this wand to the Headmaster please?"

Collin Creevey did as Harry asked.

"Hermione where was I?"

"Well I think you said everything except let's eat."

"Great idea my Lady."

Harry and Hermione went to the Ravenclaw table and set across from Luna. Harry put up a silencing charm and said, "Luna we want you to get and heir test, we think you're the Ravenclaw heir. If you are we three control this nuthouse."

"Will stubby Boardman be coming with us? I always wanted to meet him he's your godfather you know."

Harry cancelled the charm and yelled, "Hey Sirius come answer a question please."

Sirius came and sat down next to Luna and Harry put the charm back up.

"Sirius why didn't you tell us you're Stubby Boardman?"

"Damn it, Harry don't start that shit again."

"All right, Luna says she'll come with us if you do and you give her a Stubby Boardman autograph."

"Luna I'll do it, but please call me Sirius or Padfoot."

"All right Stubby if that's what you want. Daddy sure likes your music but I think Elvis was better."

"Luna, I agree Elvis was the best ever." Harry said.

"Hey pup I sang your ass to sleep many a night when you were in nappies."

"Yeh, and I killed Voldemort the first time by hitting him with dirty nappies in the face."

"Well there were times you smelled bad enough so that was possible."

"Enough, Luna and I are trying to eat. Luna do you know how to do the castration curse?"

"No Hermione but I would like to learn."

"Alright all ready we got it."

Harry took down the charm as Dumbledore rose to speak.

"I have two announcements. First as Lord Potter said all marked Death Eaters are dead including Professors Snape and Karkaroff as a result the Tri-Wizard Tournament is cancelled. Because of this and the death of Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, school is cancelled until January 7. We lost five young men from our school because they made a poor choice. Yet one of our own made a choice to fight the evil that was known as Voldemort. In the past, Lord Potter had defeated Voldemort three times, earlier today he did for the fourth and last time. This world owes Lord Harry James Potter more than it could ever repay him. So with pride as one who knows this young man I raise my glass in a toast to Harry Potter and ask that you all to do the same. Once this is done, I ask that you all respect his privacy, it is the thing he values most, well maybe second most. To Harry," Dumbledore raised his glass and winked at Harry.

Harry winked back there were many questions he would ask the old man, but they could wait. He would hear Dumbledore out before making a decision. Harry felt there would be heated discussions between the two. But Harry knew there was also a lot he could learn from the man, including mistakes to avoid in the future.

Hand in hand, Harry and Hermione left the Great Hall and went to Hagrid's to see Marcia.

"_Harry you did it."_

"_No Marcia we did it. What now?"_

"_Harry now I go home, until you need me again. I'll be but a call away, and we can always talk. When you want to fly with me just ask and I'll come."_

"_I'll miss you."_

"_No Harry we are together youngling take Luna under your wing she belongs with you and Hermione and you two will soon realize that._

"_Marcia you're such a kidder."_

"_Believe what you will, but we shall see who is correct. As the Hawaiians say aloha, it always means hello but never goodbye more like see you later."_

They watched the great dragon disappear.

"You heard?"

"Yes of course."

"Thoughts?"

"Stranger things have happened to Harry Potter."

**To be continued.**

27


	2. Chapter 2

**HP and Marcia, Volume 2**

**Disclaimer: Any character, physical place, or magic you recognize from Harry Potter books or movies belong to Joanne "Jo" Rowling and/or anyone she has granted a license too. This includes her publishers and Warner Brothers. If you recognize another character from a fanfic, you have read that was published before this, please inform me, so I can give proper credit where it is due. With over 550,000 HP fanfics on , it's highly probable this will happen although I will do my best to avoid it. This is the last Disclaimer that you will see as it covers all chapters.**

**A/N: This is an Alternate Universe/Fantasy and a bit funny story. It includes a super powered Harry. As such, it does not follow canon, although unless stated otherwise events leading up to the start of the story are canon. It includes some bashing of my less than favorite people in canon. This is a Harry/Hermione ship from the beginning, and it will not change. There will be strong language in places, therefore, the ****T**** rating. For those who don't like powerful Harry stories I suggest you read one or more of the half-million plus other stories out here on .**

**The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.**

_**Parseltongue **__ thoughts or mind speak_ [Foreign language]

₲1 = 1 Galleon, ₴1 = 1 Sickle, ₭1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

**This story has not been beta checked, it will be and be reposted. I want it out here since my computer is acting shaky. **

**In this story, Headmaster is a titled position and females as well as males are known by the title of Headmaster. Headmistress is not used, so please adjust your thinking to that fact. In most Colleges and Universities, a Dean or President is a Unisex term.**

**HP and Marcia, Volume 2**

**Granger Home December 14, 1994**

At 5:00 p.m. Harry, Hermione and Sirius appeared in the back garden of Hermione's home. She saw both cars in the open garage and knew her parents were home, so she led the two wizards in through the kitchen.

"Mum, Dad I'm home and we have guests."

"We're in the den Hermione," her mother replied with a surprised voice.

"I'm pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Harry said and Sirius said something similar.

"Hermione, why aren't you in school?" Dan Granger asked looking worried.

"School is out until January 7th. Do you remember what I told you about Voldemort?" Hermione answered calmly.

Her voice indicating her worry Emma Granger said, "Yes the terrorist leader whom you think is trying to return. Has he returned Hermione?"

"No Mum it's a long story, and we haven't eaten dinner yet, have you?"

"No, we just got home and was going through the mail and deciding whether to eat in or go out."

"Hermione if your parents don't mind Dobby could fix something. He's a very good cook. Mrs. Granger Dobby is an elf and can fix anything you like in minutes." Said Harry, his face showed he was worried about what her parents would think and do.

"Hermione said elves were slaves, and we don't like the idea of slaves Mr. Potter." Dan Granger said in disgust.

"Wait Dad, I was wrong about that, elves have to be bound to a Master, or they lose their magic and life. While it's not ideal, it is a fact. When Harry freed Dobby, the little elf bound himself to Harry rather than die. Harry pays Dobby so Dobby is more like a hired servant and friend than anything else is. I must say Dobby is a bit hyper." Hermione answered in defense of Harry. Her posture showed she was ready to fight.

"Big whopper there Hermione, Dobby is a lot hyper but a great friend." Harry said and laughed easing the tension in the den.

"Hush Harry, so do you two want to eat in or go out?"

"Well I'd rather eat in where I can relax with my shoes off. We had a full patient load today." Emma said.

"Dobby!"

POP "Yes Lord Harry Potter sir."

"Dobby these are Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione's parents. We would like to eat here please. If you will tell Dobby what you would like, he will take care of it. Dobby I think I would like your rack of lamb, and the trimmings please."

The others gave Dobby their orders and he told them dinner would be ready in ten minutes and popped away. Harry and Sirius were shown where they could wash up before dinner. When they entered the large kitchen, their dinners were on the table steaming.

As they ate Dan asked, "Harry, Dobby called you Lord Harry Potter, why?"

"The short version is that I am an Earl Sir. The longer version is best left until we eat so our food doesn't get cold."

"So wizards have the peerage system also I assume." Emma stated.

"Well sort of Mrs. Granger, I'm Lord Sirius Black and a Baron. These titles go back to Arthur and some before him. Others are as recent as 1100 or so. Two things really count in our world one is the age of the house, and the other is the rank of the lord. There are Ancient and Most Noble Houses, Ancient Houses, Most Noble Houses, Noble Houses, Old Houses, and New Houses. The Houses of Potter and Black are Ancient and Most Noble Houses, which is the highest rank. When the Lord of those Houses speaks, people listen. There are a lot of things we can do that others would go to prison for. For instance, if someone insults or otherwise affronts Harry, me, or anyone under the protection of our house we have the right to challenge them to an honor duel to the death. All houses have that right, but in our case, we can use all curses including the three unforgivables without going to prison. Those three curses are declared unforgivable for a reason, including the fact that using them is a one-way ticket to Azkaban for life. Where lower houses had better have a good reason for issuing a challenge, we determine what an affront is. Say, that you insulted me, and all you did was say good morning, and I issue a challenge my word that you affronted me is taken. If asked, which I wouldn't be, I could say your presence was insulting to me. Its archaic, stupid, and many other things but it's also law as passed down from Merlin."

"Personally I shudder at the thought that those things exist and my daughter is part of that. I also believe it's time we all got on a first-name basis." Dan said, and everyone agreed.

After they finished desert and coffee, Harry asked Dobby to bring him a solicitor's pensieve. With it, he could project memories at almost half of normal size. Harry pulled several vials from an inner pocket in his coat.

"These vials contain memories I can show in the bowl. They will appear above the bowl in three dimensions at about one-half actual size. The magic of the pensieve determines if the memory is true or has been altered in any way. Its use is admissible as evidence in court. As you know, I was entered into a tournament against my will. What we will see is the first task from Hermione's perspective and mine. I'm able to stop the memories and switch between the two, so we can explain what is happening. I'll start with Hermione's view point."

They watched as a smaller Harry exited a tent and walked into the arena. Emma gasped at the size of the dragon and saw the smoke when it snorted. Harry stood in front of it, and they heard hissing coming from both, he and the dragon.

Harry stopped the memory and explained, "I can speak to reptiles in a language called parsel. I've spoken with snakes, since I was about eight and understood a grass snake looking for a place to nest. I decided I had nothing to lose by trying to speak with her. Emma this is the largest dragon of the largest breed, her name is Marcia. I told her why both of were in the arena, and what I needed to do. We'll continue with Hermione's memory."

They watched the entire first task from Harry and Hermione's point of view. Then they saw the dragon cooking the largest spiders they had ever seen. That was followed by the conversation between Harry and Hermione. Dan wasn't the happiest father in the world watching his baby kissing a boy. They watched them fly over from three perspectives. Emma looked green when Harry said he had the smell suppressed. Harry showed them the rest of what happened at Hogwarts, and Marcia's view of them slipping out of the school grounds. They watched the scene at the bank and later at Riddle manor. Then Harry showed the Department of Mysteries, where Harry and Sirius explained the veil. They completed the memories at the back garden.

"Sirius I resent the way you and that Goblin talked about my daughter like she was a piece of meat." Dan said showing his anger.

"Let me figure out how to say this in mixed company, and I'll answer that. It isn't how it seems Dan. I assure you of that."

"Just spit it out, we're both ex-SAS, so I doubt you'll say any words we haven't heard before."

"Well you should have seen we are trying to figure out the best way to protect your daughter. The truth is that under a betrothal contract that's forced on the woman, she becomes her betrothed's slave. If the Weasleys were to force a contract, they could whore her out and her magic would force her to comply. You've met them, and you know they're poor, what you don't know is that they're closet pure blood bigots. Yes, they spout the 'I love Muggles' line, and we want the best for them. But given the choice between what's right, and increasing the family's using a Muggle born witch to get that. You can bet your ass, they would all use Hermione for sex and then whore her out and think nothing of it. In Ron's case, he would do it to get at Harry. That's why we need to move on this. They can't force a contract, but they can tie us up and try love and lust potions, and some other things. This would force Harry to declare a blood feud and wipe them all out the good ones, if any, as well as the others. If they have allies, the feud extends to them, and the same thing happens. Some of the feuds have lasted hundreds of years with the families involved constantly looking over their backs. I don't want my godson forced to live like that, and I doubt you want it for Hermione."

"Hermione what do you think about this?"

"Well I don't like the fact that it is even possible, but since it is as I said in the memory I agree and believe we should be betrothed."

"Dan I agree with them. I don't like it either but its best for both."

"All right I agree, what do we do now?"

"We fill in the dowry and bride price then sign the contract." Sirius said laying the contract on the kitchen table.

"A bride price of ₲50001, and a dowry of ₲50000, Sirius that's a half million British Pounds."

"So Harry gives you a galleon. If Hermione breaks the contract, you owe him the galleon plus interest. If he breaks the contract, you keep the galleon. And the prank here is that the purebloods will think this is the largest dowry and bride price in history. A few sharp ones will understand what we did, but they're a very small minority."

They signed the contract with a blood quill. When Hermione signed it, the contract glowed and blood quill disappeared. A few minutes' later two copies of the contract appeared on the kitchen table, both were stamped recorded at the Department of Records and Gringotts Bank.

Harry knelt down, and asked Hermione to marry him, and she said yes. He and placed a ring on her finger.

"Hermione this isn't the way I would have preferred doing this. I had a more romantic setting with fewer witnesses in mind. But, you need the protection this ring provides. My Mum and other ancestors all the way back to Rowena Gryffindor-Ravenclaw wore this ring in one form or another. The ring itself is original, but the stones have changed throughout the centuries. It is tied to my Potter ring until we're married then the tie is between our wedding rings. And once we're married. You'll wear the Potter house ring. As my father and forefathers, I have set up a vault for you somewhat like a trust vault it gets replenished to ₲100,000 on New Year's Day each year. This is yours to do whatever you want to with. Here's a small purse that's tied to your vault. It contains your Gringotts debit card that can be use in the Muggle world as a Visa Card from Barclays. The purse will fill with the amount you need in the currency you need. Just say in your mind 'purse, I need ₤500' and it will be in the purse."

"Harry…"

"Hush Hermione it's a Potter tradition and it's done, another of our traditions is that we are married at Potter Manor and we pay for the wedding."

"Dan as family and being under the protection of the House of Potter you and Emma are now considered pureblood wizards under the law. There are several advantages to this, which Sirius can explain later. But the one I like is that you can pay your taxes at the wizard rate. Ragnok says last year the tax rate on personal and business income was 1.33%."

"Harry we paid nearly 40% last year, are you sure about this?"

"Well our solicitor is Ted Tonks a Muggle born wizard, and he handles Sirius and my taxes and such. He agreed with Ragnok."

"Emma with that tax break we could retire in ten years." Dan said with a broad smile.

"Actually my next suggestion may reduce that time by one-third or more. If you change your bank to Gringotts, you automatically get their preferred customer rates. If you use them to invest, you'll average over ten percent per year compounded monthly. They'll give you information on stocks that they invest in. Goblins are in business to make a profit, but they believe in a win-win situation. My trust vault had 100,000 in it to start with, in 1981. When I came to Gringotts in 1991, it was over 270,000. And its value yesterday was over ₲403,000, this is an account that only draws interest and has no stocks associated with it."

"Emma I think Harry's right, and we need to change banks."

"Definitely Dan, we also need to talk with Sirius and learn what we can about this pureblood thing."

**The Burrow**

December 14, 7:00 p.m.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking Ron? You had the chance to be one of two people that believed Harry and blew it with your fucking jealousy." Ginny shouted.

"Well he had always forgiven me before. The mudblood must have poisoned his mind."

"Ronald Weasleys just how stupid are you? As the heir of Hufflepuff, she's by definition a pureblood and the head of an Ancient and Most Noble House. Now add that she is under the protection of House Potter and House Black idiot. You do realize that dragon rummaged through all of our minds don't you? We'll be lucky if either of them speaks to us." Fred added his two cents.

"Yes little bro you put us in deep shit in more than one way. You couldn't have picked a worse time to make a fool of yourself. Nooo let's not wait until we're in our dorm room let's show what an ass we are in front of the entire school and several Ministry officials and those of other countries. You all saw Harry when he came back from taking Voldemort out. He's taller, heavier, and ready to do battle. Most probably he's spent time in the Goblin time chamber and been trained by them. Hell he apparated or whatever he did straight into the Great Hall. Not even Dumbledore can do that. He's also packing three Heads of House rings, and they are all Ancient and Most Noble Houses. If anyone in this family gives him the least reason he'll declare a blood feud in a heartbeat." George said.

"I don't think Harry would do that after us taking him in." Molly replied.

"Mum you didn't see the look on his face when he looked at us. It clearly said try me, and your dead meat. In fact, he told Draco Malfoy to pull his wand, and it would be the last thing he ever did. This is after telling Ron that Draco was a better friend than Ron was because at least Draco came at him from the front. I hope and pray you were smart enough to be able to account for every Knut you took from Harry's vault. Chief Ragnok is his account manager. You can bet he, and his people are going over everything since before Harry was born. Two weeks ago, Harry would have given this family anything we asked for, now I doubt he'll give us the time of day. Mum this isn't the Harry you knew, this is a proud pureblood Lord looking for trouble." Fred told the others.

"Charlie told me and Fred that no one ever got close to that dragon before, and that she is their leader. Yet she tells Dumbledore, in no uncertain terms, he is not to fuck with her younglings Harry and Hermione. Dumbledore backed up and agreed. There is a rumor going around, she went with the group after Voldemort and led Harry straight to him. Then she disappeared. We watched her suddenly appear near Hagrid's hut around the time this was happening. I for one, intend to leave Harry Potter alone unless he approaches me, then I'll answer him respectfully and truthfully and hope the answers I give don't piss him off." George stated forcefully.

"George we need to start a new betting pool that says Harry will end up married to both Luna Lovegood and Hermione before he's 19. That's another person Marcia, the Horntail, said to leave alone, and you heard Hermione rip Flitwick a new one. That damn sure would unite the heirs of the founders if Luna is the Ravenclaw heir."

"Then maybe Ron should get next to Luna, Fred."

"So you two are saying we scrap our plans for Harry and Hermione."

"No Mum, I'm saying Harry and Marcia have already scrapped them for us. Now we have to realize that and move on." George answered.

Arthur who had been listening walked into the kitchen and stated, "I, Arthur Samuel Weasley, Head of House Weasley, to hereby declare no member of the Weasley House will approach Lord Potter, his friends, including Miss Luna Lovegood, or his allies, unless they are approached first. They shall answer all questions honestly and respectfully. They shall do nothing to cause insult to those so named, nor shall the members of House Weasley do anything to disrupt or cause harm to those named or inferred. This I say and this it shall be." The magic bound all house members to the oath.

He turned to his two youngest and added, "Break my oath, and you will lose your magic and die a painful death. Do you two, and you Molly, understand that?"

"Yes father," Ron and Ginny said.

"Yes my husband," Molly replied.

"Ron your grades are abysmal, get up stairs and get your home work done. Your mother or I will check it." Arthur then turned to the twins and said, "You two are in the same boat, get the grades up or next term is your last. With three heirs in school and the shit that's happened to Harry, I believe Albus is on shaky ground and realizes it. So you can expect a crackdown and possibly wards that monitor student activities. According to history, they are in place and have been used in the past. You don't have Quidditch practice to distract you so get your grades up. I know you have plans for a joke shop and hope you can bring those to a reality, but you're going to need seed money. That means you'll need a way to earn it and a low-level job at the Ministry won't be enough to live on and save. That is if you can qualify for a job there now. Minister Bones has put out the word that if we need staff, we best hire the best qualified, or we join those looking for work."

"So Dad you're saying purebloods have to compete with Muggle bourns for a position?"

"Yes, and now the yearly evaluations are quarterly. I have to go to a Muggle bookstore and learn what I can before my next review or try to get another spot in the Ministry. And after Hermione's statements about Ron, I damn sure can't ask her father for advice."

Ron scurried upstairs to his room knowing he had totally screwed up with Harry, and it was coming back to haunt him and the rest of the family.

**Hogwarts December 15, 1994**

At 9:57 a.m., Harry, Hermione, and Sirius appeared at the steps to the Headmaster's office.

Harry looked at the gargoyle and said, "Three owners to see the Headmaster." The gargoyle moved aside as the steps started turning. At the top Harry, knocked and was told to enter.

"Harry I thought I forgot to give you the password."

"Albus please don't start your usual shit, you know damn well you didn't forget, and it was a test to see either if I could figure it out or had an owner's privilege to go anywhere I want in my castle. Well, I assure you it's the latter. Hermione and I could apparate in or out as well, but we don't have a license, so we fade instead."

"I see."

"I doubt that Albus. Between the two of us, we own three-fourths of Hogwarts, so we control the school with or without the other heir. That of course assumes there is one at the present. Now first thing is Hermione, and I are going to take control of the wards, then we can finish our chat."

"I'm sorry Harry. I can't allow you to do that." Dumbledore said scowling.

"And just how do you think you can stop us?"

Albus pulled his wand, and Harry sent a silent Expelliarmus and had it in his hand immediately.

"Pay up Mutt."

"You little shit, you set me up."

"No I set Al here up. Ah Hermione love, I now have all three hallows the wand, stone, and cloak. This will make a nice off-hand wand. Let's see, a bit of blood to recognize it has found its heir. Albus you really should have studied genecology and family trees more. Whose blood flowed through the Peverell brothers? Answer their father and mother's so the descendant of one is also the descendant of the other two because of the blood of the father. You know Albus, fraternal house and all that rot."

"Harry this is a dangerous game you're playing."

"That's among the many differences between us. You play games with people's lives, and I do not."

After pricking his left index finger and placing a drop of blood on the wand Harry said, "Point me ward stone."

As the wand rotated in his left palm, they heard, "Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin all you have to do is ask Hogwarts, and she will lead you there."

Harry jumped and looked around then said, "Whoa, and who you are my Lady?"

"Hogwarts of course, My Lord, but it would be easier and faster to put Alistair on your head and follow his instructions."

"Alistair?" Harry questioned.

"That's me, you ninny," the sorting hat said, "no wonder I never considered you for Ravenclaw, she clearly said 'put Alistair on your head'. Did you think she meant the glorified chicken?"

Fawkes trilled and the hat continued, "Shut it chicken, you damn shrieking bird go to the Shrieking Shack and do what you call singing there."

"Hummm, you're kind of moody aren't you sport?"

"I'm not a sport you idiot, at least have the decency to put me on someone intelligent like that beautiful betrothed of yours. I'm sure you'll follow her so you can watch her ass wiggle and get your hormones flowing."

"Hermione love, may I burn this old rag that looks like a stupid hat from 300 B.C.? We could do a modern version and place some intelligence in it."

"Hey messy hair, some respect will do you better. I bet the best part of you ran down Lily's leg."

"Let's see fyendfire probably not a good idea inside the castle, ah yes the Goblin flamethrower in parsel should do the job." Harry said and pointed the elder wand at the hat.

"Harry, be good and Alistair hush, or be nice pick one of two."

"For you, I'll be nice. But when you dump messy hair come see me. I'll set you up with someone good if I can watch."

Sirius fell out of his chair laughing while Albus sat in shock with his mouth opening and closing like a carp out of the water. Harry stood looking at the hat with fire behind his eyes.

"Hermione, don't put that thing on unless you check it for fleas and lice."

"Harry hush, I'll hold it in my hand."

"I'm not and it. I'm a hat, Dumping."

"Dumling? Hat you just got alright in my book."

"Oh, great one, you are so easy to please, should I be impressed or sick?"

Harry grabbed the hat and started for the door.

"Harry, where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a crap in this rag, and leave it in the toilet. In fact, I'll leave it with Myrtle. She could use the company no matter how bad it is."

"Harry James Potter, be nice."

"Yes dear"

"Albus maybe he's smarter than I thought. Now that you've got your grubby hands on me go to the first floor, and I'll lead you to the ward stone."

The hat did as it said while Sirius stayed with Dumbledore.

"Sirius, Harry is getting dangerous." Dumbledore said with a concerned look.

"I would say you're right especially to those who wronged him. You seem to be at the top of that list followed by the Dursleys, then Ronald Weasley. Most of the others are gone. The best advice I can give you, you probably won't take. But if you're honest and answer his questions without your usual tactics, you have a chance of advising him. Otherwise he will neuter you and rip you apart in the press." Sirius said with no emotion.

"Why?"

"See there you go Albus. You know damn well why. He knows he was not to be placed with the Dursleys. He knows you know what they did and how he was treated. And from his point of view, you not only didn't stop it, you encouraged it. Ragnok is one of his chief advisors, and he agrees. Just before Christmas, Vernon Dursley will find himself unemployed, facing charges of child abuse, embezzlement, and some other things. Then their neighbors will discover what kind of people they really are. The fat whale they call a son will be facing several charges, including dealing drugs. That's Ragnok's Christmas present to Harry. Personally, I'd rather see them dead since I never liked them in the first place.

As for you, I think your chance of staying on as Headmaster is below 30%, mainly because he and Hermione see you as a danger in the school and its students. Unfortunately, for you several in the Ministry agree, including the Minister. I got a letter from the secretary of the Wizengamot telling me to think of whom that I wanted as a new Chief Warlock. And the Minister will probably boot you from the ICW and do that herself, since it's the Minister's job." Sirius stated hotly as his eyes narrowed.

"You think it is that bad?"

"No Albus I think it's much worse. However, know this, whoever the Headmaster is they will have to work with Harry and Hermione and maybe one other, or they will find themselves on the outside looking in."

Sirius and Albus felt the wards change and get a lot stronger.

"That felt like a serious change Albus and not a minor one either."

"If I didn't know better I'd think Hogwarts is in battle mode," Dumbledore replied with awe.

"Headmaster you should know I have to be in the battle mode for at least two hours for the wards to settle."

"Dumbledore how long have you been forgetting important things?"

"Sirius it's been 40 years since I was given control of the wards. Surely, you don't expect me to remember every little thing," shock showing in Dumbledore's voice.

"Have it your way, I'll sit back and watch them rip your ass apart. I for one wouldn't call what just happened, a little thing." Sirius' replied with a grin.

Harry and Hermione faded in the office, "Damn Hermione that was invigorating, painful but invigorating none the less. Your ancestor was a bit randy wasn't she?" Harry sniggered.

"I could agree with that, but Harry yours wasn't any better. I mean Sal and Godric discussing raiding a Veela colony to find something to keep them warm at their age, really," Came a huffed reply.

"You think that 94 and 96 are too old for those thoughts. Their wives had been gone for over three years, and this is a cold and drafty castle now. What was it like nearly 900 years ago?"

"Harry Sal said and I quote, 'Godric, they must be between 16 and 18 and virgin." Just admit it. They were dirty old reprobates.

"At least they weren't for changing partners three or more time a week."

"Her husband had been dead five years before she looked at another man."

"True, but three guys and her in bed on the night she broke her celibacy was a bit much."

"I agree and think she learned her lesson well though, Harry. And you must admit she did have nice quarters."

"Probably the best of the four, but Rowena has one hell of a library. It looks Godric's is mostly armor and weapons but does have a medium-sized library. And Sal's potions labs were certainly first class, and his library looks good. I didn't think writing and reading parsel would be so easy Hermione."

"Harry where is Alistair?" Sirius asked.

"The little shit wanted to see the prefect's bath so we showed it to him."

"Sirius he means he filled the tub with cold water and threw him in and set the tub to whirlpool mode. He'll return when he finishes and dries off."

"Hermione he called me an asshole after we agreed to be nice to each other. He damn sure didn't enjoy the ice water."

"He explained that was a slip and not intentional Harry James Potter."

"And you believe that? I have some stock in a bridge I'll let you have cheap. Actually I have some beach-front property that would be a better deal at only ₲1 per acre sight unseen."

"Where?" she asked curiously.

"It's about ten miles west of Las Vegas, Nevada."

"Harry, that's desert not beach front."

"It may be desert now but when California goes into the sea it'll be beach front. Muggle scientists think the big one will hit and trigger the other faults and woops, California is gone."

"You're pulling my leg, Harry."

"I'm not, but since you asked nicely I will, your place or mine?"

"Do you think the old man is confused enough now?" Hermione giggled.

"Yes Hermione, even Sirius has a glazed look, do you think they will ever figure out what parts we said are true and what was bullshit."

"Doubtful, Harry, very doubtful. I'll take notes you ask the questions."

"Albus, why did you put me with the Dursleys? And the bullshit about blood wards is not an acceptable answer."

"And if that's the only answer I give what then?"

"Then I rummage through your memories and find out for myself, answering the question will be easier on you, and it doesn't make a damn bit of difference to me." Harry said forcefully.

"I see. You think your Legimency skills are better than my Occlumency shields. Well shall we see then because you have the only answer you will get from me," the smug answer came.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Albus," Sirius said as he sat back in the recliner he had transformed from a straight-back chair.

Dumbledore went stiff, and his face showed he was screaming but no sound was heard. When Harry finished the old man slumped forward and banged his head on the desk. Harry silently and wandlessly enervated him.

"Hermione you best use a dicta quill, or you'll get a hand cramp from writing so much." Harry advised.

"Ok from the beginning Dumbledore sends Hagrid to bring me to the school and Minerva to watch the Dursleys. He knew Sirius wouldn't fight Hagrid if the big man had me in his arms since Sirius couldn't take the chance of hurting me. He also knew that Peter was the secret keeper, and Sirius would go after the rat if he couldn't have me. Next, he brought me here and checked my scar finding it cursed and suspecting it was horcrux. He added a binding to my core over Dad's binding. Then he proceeded to dump me on the Dursleys doorstep with a fucking letter telling they were to raise me how they saw fit but one day I would be a powerful wizard. Talk about setting me up well that damn sure was a great way. He knew what the Dursleys thought of magic, wizards in general, and Mum and Dad, in particular. If that wasn't bad enough, the old bastard added a compulsion ward to help them hate me. His grand plan consisted of me willingly going to Voldemort so Moldyshorts could kill me destroying the last horcrux and making me a martyr.

Then along comes Al on his white horse and kills Tom. And lo and behold, the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is the big hero again, and the money comes rolling in including mine. Mistake there Al it would have all gone to Hermione or charity not you. Then when I was five, after a beating, my magic exploded accidentally or intentionally and I threw Vernon through a wall. So along comes Al to console my poor family and bind my magic even more. At 15% it's a damn wonder I could cast a charm at all. But exercising your core is like exercising your muscles it gets stronger. Now the fun parts, I survive the Dursleys intact and come to Hogwarts looking like a ragamuffin dressed in Dudley's hand me downs. Madam Pomfrey gives me a physical and goes into orbit. She gets obliviated by our illustrious Headmaster and Imperiused to ignore my broken bones and scars. I wonder if she'll sue. If she does, I'll probably pay her because by then I'll own Albus.

During Christmas when we were supposed to be looking for who Nicklaus Flamel was, I ran across a book on wandless magic and copied it word-for-word. That took a week at night with my drapes drawn and using the Blue Bell flame. The two big discoveries were that wandless magic couldn't be tracked by the Ministry, and it was the best way to strengthen your core because it took more power, an order of magnitude more or close. So I practiced every night and used a charm to package the memory of what I learned and did since Dumbassadork and Snivelly liked to rummage through our heads. Of course, he had to keep me away from Gringotts and Ragnok, and going back to the Dursleys. So Dumbassadork how did I do?"

Silence

"I asked you a question you old shit, answer, or I'll damn sure take it from your mind. You're fucking with a Lord of three Ancient and Most Noble Houses, and it's my right to take it, and you damn well know that."

"What I did, I did for the greater good Harry."

"Whose greater good Albus, yours you bastard? When I came here it was to see if we could work together, but we can't. I'd end up killing you. Dobby is the elves finished packing his things?"

"Yes Lord Harry sir, they is being at the Hogs Head in spare room."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are relieved of your position as Headmaster. You will leave this castle and its grounds never to return. I will ice skate in hell before you are entombed on this hallowed ground, as I say, so it shall be. Now get out!"

Dumbledore disappeared and Hogwarts said, "His landing was a little rough Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin. But he is one hundred yards from the gate sir."

"Thank you Hogwarts, may I ask how he landed?"

"Face first in a mud puddle then he slid along some gravel. He didn't seem to be a happy man My Lord."

"Thanks again."

Alistair returned and said, "Sorry I pissed you off old chap, but it's been over a hundred years since my last bath. I see the head asshole is gone. It's about time. I think he pretends to be senile to get by with the shit he pulls. Hey green chicken, why are you still here?"

Trill

"No way I'll put up with you for years."

"Alistair, what did Fawkes say?"

"He said he will bond with you after his next burning day."

"I accept the bond Fawkes and don't listen to the hat it needs an attitude adjustment. Ok time to pick a new Headmaster, my two votes go to Pomona Sprout."

Hermione agreed, and then they decided McGonagall could stay on as Deputy, Head of House Gryffindor, or teach but not all three. Flitwick would be placed on probation as Head of House Ravenclaw through the next term. As heir's, Ragnok could tell them about three Hogwarts vaults that the Headmasters knew nothing about. He indicated there was a fourth but couldn't tell them directly.

They went to the Great Hall and joined the teachers who were there. Pomona Sprout, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Poppy Pomfrey, and Aurora Sinistra were at the table starting lunch.

"Professor Sprout as three of owners of Hogwarts it is our pleasure to offer you the Headmaster position. Dumbledore has been sacked, and Hogwarts threw him out. Before you answer this will be your school to run, with us, and the board as advisors only. However, budgeting will be negotiated and the fact that no one employed in this school can hold more than two positions. If you wish to teach some classes that's your decision not ours. Our position is to do the best that we can to make Hogwarts the premier school of magic in the world, and to make this school safe for all."

"I always though Minerva would be the next Headmaster not me."

"Pomona I would have refused and thank you Harry for not asking me. If it's all right with Pomona, I'll step down as Head of House, and stay as Deputy and teach."

"As you wish Minerva, I'll need your help."

"Poppy I suggest you and Minerva see the Goblin healers, at Hogwarts expense. You need to be checked for Obliviations and compulsion charms, actually Pomona I think everyone should. Dumbledore seems to have done it to a lot of us. Especially, those of you had any connection with me. You would be surprised at what Marcia found in his memories and passed to me. The only other thing is that as owners, we cannot be part of a house we all have our own quarters, libraries, and potions labs among other things."

"Harry's right about the quarters and houses. Minerva have you had any luck with finding defense and potions teachers? Horace Slughorn is not allowed inside these grounds. He'll probably end up in Azkaban soon." Hermione added.

"No Albus said he would take care of that."

"Pomona the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and room died with Voldemort. I'd like you to consider bringing Remus back and adding Sirius to the Defense and Head of House Gryffindor. We would like two heads of houses to help spread the work and have more interaction with the students. This is a goal and may not be possible in the short run. But one teacher for each discipline seems a formula for disaster. Wizards get the flu and have other emergencies like everyone else on the planet. Would a staff meeting be possible on the 27th or 28th of this month? By then we hope we will have found the fourth heir, since there are indications that she is present and enrolled in this school. Harry you forgot that Binns must go, a rest period should not be a scheduled class." Hermione continued.

"You two seem to have given this a lot of thought," Pomona stated.

"We did and more than a few discussions with Hermione's parents, Chief Ragnok, and my godfather. Emma Granger is from a long line of teachers and has been around educators most of her life. Muggle education is not that different than the wizard system, and the goals are similar."

Sirius said he would agree to teach the three upper years if Remus would take the four lower years. But the schedule would need Sirius to take over while Remus was on Wolfsbane Potion. Harry retrieved Dumbledore's journal and spare wand. Dumbledore was unarmed Harry thought _so sad too bad_. Dumbledore walked into Kingsley Shacklebolt and a dozen Aurors with an arrest warrant for child abuse, misuse of funds and several other charges. Albus reached for a wand and was stunned thirteen times. Then he was handcuffed with magic suppressing cuffs, and Portkeyed to the holding cells of the Department of Mysteries. He would wake up wondering where he was and how he got there. A Department of Mysteries healer would declare him fit for trial under the Department's truth serum. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's worst days were just beginning. But he wasn't worried Fawkes would come and retrieve him he was the leader of the light after all.

Dobby delivered a letter at midnight that night and as silently as he entered, he left the young girl's bedroom.

**The Rookery December 15, 1994**

At 7:10 a.m., Luna Lovegood woke up and stretched, as was her normal way. She noticed a letter on her bedside stand. She stretched again and opened the letter it read:

_Dear Luna,_

_Harry and I would like to meet you and your father today. It is important and is part of what we discussed before leaving Hogwarts. If you would like to meet us please call Dobby, Harry's elf, and tell him when it's convenient to meet. Dobby will bring us there or you to us, whichever is easier for you._

_Hermione and Harry _

Luna got up and knocked on her father's door.

"Daddy, are you up?"

"I am now my little pudding."

"I'm coming in then." She said entering his bedroom.

"Luna what has you in a thither?"

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger want to meet with us today. I think I told you they believe I'm descended from Rowena Ravenclaw. They want to talk about that I think. Daddy they're the first to befriend me and Hermione ripped Professor Flitwick up pretty bad about not noticing I was being bullied. I think we should meet them, Daddy please."

"All right Pumpkin slow down, I suspect they may be willing to meet after breakfast."

"Ok Daddy, may I call Dobby now and let them know we can meet at 8:00 a.m."

"All right Luna, you make the cereal and I'll be right down."

"Daddy you're being silly, I fix cereal not make it."

"Yes dear one you're right as usual. Darn Ravenclaws are always right."

Luna called Dobby and told him they could meet at eight. Dobby said Lord Harry sir said that would be fine. At 7:58 a.m., Harry and Hermione arrived at the Rookery that looked like a tilted rook chess piece. Harry knocked on the door. Luna opened the door, and escorted them to the kitchen table and introduced them to Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Lord…"

"Its Harry and Hermione, sit please. There are times and a place for titles I suppose, but hopefully this isn't one."

"All right as you wish Harry call me Xeno please. Would you like coffee, tea, or juice?"

"Tea is fine Xeno, thank you. Luna did you get your things back?"

"Yes Harry everything even from last year."

"Well that crap will stop, or students will be expelled and Professors replaced. Dumbledore was fired yesterday and is in custody. Xeno you may print that, he's being charged with child abuse, misuse of funds, child endangerment, among other charges. I tried for attempted manslaughter but Ted Tonks don't think that will float. Luna, Marcia wanted him for a snack but said he was old and probably wouldn't taste good roasted."

"I wanted to meet her Harry."

"I'm sure you will. Now let's get down to business. Xeno we would like to do a couple of things. First is to bring you and Luna under the protection of the Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Since Hermione is my betrothed, she can't bring you under the protection of house Hufflepuff. Of course that's stupid, but Sirius will also offer you the protection of the House of Black. So you'll have Stubby Boardman's autograph and protection. The other thing we want to do is to take you to Gringotts for an heir test, and a medical checkup. We have found that people around Hermione and me have been obliviated. They also had certain charms placed on them including having their cores bound. Madam Pomfrey was one of those who were obliviated."

"If he did that to Luna, I'll kill the old bastard."

"Xeno it's a long line and my name is at the top, and Augusta Longbottom's is probably second. Well she's third and Sirius is second. As you know, we suspect that you are the fourth heir. If it's true, then we'll go to the ward stone and recharge the wards. You'll also have access to the Ravenclaw vault and her quarters at Hogwarts. The three of us will be in what is known as the founder's house. We can explain that later. What do you two think?"

"Daddy I want to do this, even if I'm not the heir I'll know that."

"I agree pumpkin."

"Pumpkin and Dumplin' that's priceless."

"HJ don't you start."

"Yes dear."

"You are a very smart man Harry. That's a lesson best learned early in a relationship."

"Xeno one day soon I need you to answer some questions about young witches."

"I'll try but no man knows anything about women Harry." Xeno stated while shaking his head.

Hermione looked at Luna and smiled, she received one in return. Harry watched and swore he could see them both wearing identical rings, his! He shuddered and looked away.

Their trip to the bank went as expected to a point. Luna was healthy and had no memory or charm problems. She was the Ravenclaw heir and got access to the Ravenclaw vault. The four now had access to the Hogwarts vault and the four other vaults, the amount was staggering but there was a lot they could do now. Luna got her ring and suggested they get the grimoires from the vaults explaining it was a way to read anything in the vault from outside the vault and only family could read its contents.

When they arrived back at Ragnok's office the Grangers, Sirius, and Xeno were looking green.

"Luna welcome to Harry Potter's world, what's wrong Ragnok?"

"Well Harry it appears that Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw in their infinite wisdom wrote a marriage contract that affected their heirs after the tenth generation. If there are two heirs one male, and the other female, are not first, second, or third cousins, and are within three years of the same age, they are contracted for marriage. If the female is the youngest, she must be at least the second wife. The first-born male may be named after the primary line but the second must be named Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. You and Luna are sixth cousins from the Ravenclaw side, and seventh from the Gryffindor side. You are betrothed to Hermione, and you must marry her first, that is allowed by the contract. Luna must be your second wife you need six sons if you wish to extend the Lovegood line." They could feel the magic roll off Harry.

"Harry love we will work this out. Yes, it's a bump in the road of life but there will be three of us to smooth it out. Getting angry won't solve it. It will only make it worse." Hermione said softly while placing her arm around her betrothed.

"Yes dear, but once again fate screws me and it affects others."

"Harry they say fate a bitch for a reason only she knows."

"I believe you Luna. But damn this is only the second time we've met and you're drawn in to the middle of the mess that is my life. Surely, something somewhere deserves a mercy killing. All right thanks ladies I'll make it, damn it. Ragnok what's next."

"I'd suggest Black Isle where it warm and sunny. Take all of you and get to know each other. The contract kicked in automatically. And Harry if you and Hermione hadn't found Luna now, her magic and yours would have forced the meeting by her fifteenth birthday. Back then most witches was married on or before their sixteenth birthday."

"Dan, Emma I…"

Emma replied in a firm voice, "Harry stop, this isn't your fault or Luna's or Hermione either. It seems Slytherin and Hufflepuff did the same thing. The kicker was Voldemort trying to kill you because of some damn prophesy. Now if you decided to take one or two more wives…"

"Oh hell no!" three young voices stated, rather sharply.

"We need to go to Hogwarts then where do you want to meet?"

"Potter Manor, Dobby says it's ready." Sirius answered his godson.

"We should be there by noon."

Harry took Hermione and Luna hands and faded away. They appeared at the ward stone.

"Hermione I'm going to try to pass my knowledge of what we learned in the time chamber to Luna, while we touch the stone. I don't think we can pass anything else until we're married."

"I think you're right I'll do the same with what I learned."

Harry put his hands on the Gryffindor and Slytherin points while Hermione and Luna did the same with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Harry pushed what he learned from the Goblins to Luna and Hermione did as well. The stone glowed and the castle seemed to hum. Everyone felt the wards change and become extremely powerful. The castle went into full battle mode and locked down.

In the Great Hall, Minerva looking worried, and with a shaky voice asked, "What is happening Pomona?"

"The heirs are charging the wards and being taught by Hogwarts. We'll be locked down for two hours while Hogwarts settles the wards. We may find we have three students, fourteen and fifteen, that know more about the things we teach than we do after all these years. I don't know how Hogwarts did it, but I not only got the best night's sleep I've had in months but the school passed me information I need as Headmaster. Hogwarts considers herself a she and rates Albus as the worst Headmaster ever." Pomona answered calmly.

"To be honest he hasn't done much for the school and had let it slip into mediocrity," Minerva added shaking her head in disappointment.

"He took on too many outside duties Minerva and there is only so much the staff could do without him," Pomona replied sadly. "Our school is but a shadow of its former self. But Hogwarts believes there is a new age coming and like a Phoenix she shall rise from the ashes."

In the ward stone room, the three teenagers picked themselves up off the floor. A hyper Luna gushed, "Wow, just wow. Hermione is it always like this around Harry?"

Hermione sniggered, smiled then answered, "Trust me Luna this was nothing compared to the normal. Who but Harry can make friends with a dragon at their first meeting? Who but our Harry is adopted by a dragon? Who but our Harry could get your father and my parents to accept a plural marriage without an argument?"

Luna giggled while replying, "Yes but who but you could train him up so fast that he automatically answers 'yes dear' when chastised? Our Harry looks perplexed, and shocked perhaps a good snogging will clear his brain."

A shocked Harry received a deep kiss from Luna, then another from Hermione, followed by two repeat performances of toe curling kisses. It was three smiling teenagers, which left the ward stone room for the Great Hall. The Great Hall doors opened then closed after the teens entered. Pomona wasn't the first to notice that Hermione and Luna Lovegood both had their arm around Harry's waist and he was returning the gesture.

Approaching the staff table with a smile Harry said, "Headmaster, meet the fourth heir, Luna Lovegood my betrothed."

Shocked Pomona stuttered, "I thought Hermione was your betrothed."

As serious as a delighted Harry could be, he answered, "She is. It seems the founders paired off deciding that after ten generations their heirs should marry if certain conditions were met. Unfortunately, none of them considered Moldyshorts or anyone else could throw a wrench in their grand plan by becoming an heir by conquest. Godric and Rowena's signed a marriage contract that fits Hermione and me. Sal and Helga copied that and their contract fits Luna and me. Since Hermione and I were in love and had discussed becoming betrothed that contract didn't appear for some reason. We didn't know it but the magic of the second contract drew us to Luna and it did make itself known while we were at the bank."

Minerva shaking her head and smiling said, "While I should be surprised at this, since it's you Harry I just can't be. At least the old goat didn't have a hand in this. Do any of you know why Narcissa no name couldn't enter the gate? She sent a letter stating she wished to apply for Severus old position."

The three drew themselves to their full height, and in a cold voice Hermione replied, "She was a Voldemort supporter, an unmarked one, and the wards will not let them enter Hogwarts. The days of this school, being a training ground for terrorists and dark lords is over. She may have been the first to find this out but won't be the last. We're sure there will be several students not allowed to return. Unfortunately, the majority will come from the once proud house of Slytherin. But there will be some from the other houses as well. The three of us will take our NEWTs the first week of January at the ICW in Paris. Hogwarts was kind enough to pass us years of knowledge so we could properly advise the staff in the running of the school. Pomona is the top administer equivalent to the president of most Muggle businesses but the owners are responsible for providing guidance. We couldn't do this with our prior lack of knowledge so Hogwarts fixed what she saw as a problem."

Pomona laughed and held her palm out to Minerva. Minerva placed five Galleons in it and shook her head then smiled.

"Pomona predicted this earlier and I was foolish enough to bet you three were too young to be given that much knowledge. I should have remembered nothing is strange concerning Harry and those close to him."Minerva said still smiling.

Harry walked to the head table, and laid a parchment in front of Pomona and said with a neutral demeanor, "this is a list of suggested staffing changes and salaries. Let us worry about the budget you'll have plenty of funds to cover that list and more. Until 1233 the Headmaster had access to five vaults but four were locked down due to pilferage as it was called then, we call it theft and so did the Goblins. If you need us, Hogwarts will let us know but we have three families that need to become as one. Needles to say this morning was a shocking experience especially for Hermione's parents."

Pomona glanced at the list then her eyes nearly bugged and she timidly asked, "Harry are you sure these figures can be supported by our budget?"

"Yes Ma'am and it is retroactive to December 1st so half of what you see has been added to your vaults. If we want the best teachers then we must provide the best salary. It seems our Goblin friends keep up with the Muggles better than wizards do and Ragnok asked me to tell you they have a head hunting service." The staff shuddered and Harry laughed and continued, "No, not that kind. The kind that keeps files on the best people and will get a fee for their placement in a new job. He can help you fill your staff needs with the best-qualified people. Just so you know, Albus was told these fact's years ago."

An irritated Hermione added, "He was also offered the services of a curse breaking team to remove the curse Moldyshorts put on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and classroom. But that didn't fit his grand plan for Harry Potter. Bloody hell all he had to do was to rename and move the class to another room."

Harry grabbed Hermione, before she erupted and planted a kiss on her mouth as Luna joined them in a hug. A shocked staff had felt the magic radiated from Hermione and felt it recede again. They heard her angry voice say, "Harry I was wrong I should have let you kill the old bastard, he did more damage than Moldyshorts."

"Shush Dumplin, it will be alright we'll straighten his mess out, the three of us," Harry whispered tenderly in her ear and she shuddered in a nice way. The staff watched as the three faded away.

"Pomona," an awed Filius stuttered, "That was real power we just felt and Harry is even more powerful. What has you in a thither?"

"Well its good news especially before Christmas. It seems our new owners doubled our previous salaries and decided to pay twice a month they also want new brooms for teaching flying. Rolanda Hooch will be delighted since they want the best training brooms. They also want Quidditch brooms selected by position and all teams will fly the same type broom provided by the school." A delighted Headmaster said to her shocked staff.

The staff held an informal meeting as Pomona briefed them on the list of suggested changes. The biggest surprise was that school would restart on January 17, with students arriving January 14, for orientation on January 15th. This gave them an extra week to hire more staff, procure equipment, and implement the changes the owners wanted.

**Potter Manor **

The threesome faded into the atrium at Potter Manor, and was overwhelmed by its grandeur.

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting anything like this." Harry said his excitement apparent.

Shaking their heads the girls looked around at the beauty and together decided they were home.

Dobby popped into the atrium bouncing and said, "Welcome home Lord Harry sir the others is beings in the families sitting room they is."

"Show us the way, please Dobby," Harry said while trying to take it all in.

They passed through a formal sitting room, it was beautiful but the furniture looked uncomfortable not a place one would want to spend much time in. They knew it was meant to be this way to encourage those they must speak with, but would rather not, to leave as soon as they were finished. The family room was a different story if was filled with comfortable furniture and relaxing decor. The trio heard the noise of laughter and followed Dobby through French doors to the patio.

"Wow, Harry you have a pool," exclaimed Luna.

"It looks like it, Luna this is the first time we've been here. Dobby just finished getting it ready. Great job Dobby," Harry said with a smile.

Sirius, Xeno, and the Grangers were on the far side of the pool at a large covered table. It took a few seconds to realize he was outside and wasn't cold in December and there was snow on the ground just outside of the pool area. _Nice_, Harry thought it must be a warming charm or something similar.

Sirius spotted them and they watched his eyebrows rise as he asked, "What happened to you three?"

They looked at each other but it was Luna that looked down and gleefully exclaimed, "Daddy look, I've got boobies!" Hermione turned red at the exclamation but looked at her own and they were definitely larger not huge but not an A-cup like before. She giggled when she saw Harry's pants cuffs were at least two inches above his shoes.

"That's nice, but you don't need to tell the whole world pumpkin." Xeno smiled and shook his head. One thing Luna could be counted on to do is tell the truth as she saw it.

"Well to be honest Padfoot we just noticed, but recharging the wards at Hogwarts was a bit painful for all of us. She fed us years of knowledge, and apparently magic changed our bodies to handle it and the new magic." Harry said shrugging his shoulders indicting that's all he knew.

They took their robes off and ran their right hands down the front of their clothes. The clothes adjusted and sized to fit them so they joined the others at the table.

"Lord Harry sir, what dose youse and the mistresses bees wanting to be drinking, sir."

I would like a butter beer, ladies?" Harry asked and the girls agreed. Dobby popped away the back with their drinks.

In his Harry heard, _hello Harry congratulations._

_Thank you Marcia,_ knowing she was congratulating him on the betrothals.

_Aren't you the sly one, marrying the two smartest witches of the age or any other in fact?_

"What?" a shocked Harry said as he passed out and fell from his chair.

"Married!" Hermione and Luna exclaimed and joined Harry by fainting on top of him as they had heard Marcia also.

"Dan, Xeno, they didn't take the news very well," Sirius said with a smirk that turned to a grimace as Emma smacked him in the back of his head.

"As if the big, bad Mutt would do better at Harry's age, you git what did you expect him to do, cheer?" Emma glared at Sirius and stated coolly.

"All right my joke was in poor taste, but given the fact he faced a basilisk and a dragon I would think he would have taken this better." Sirius said trying to recover his dignity.

"You've never faced a father having to tell him you married his daughter without the father's knowledge have you? That young man has not one but two father's here, neither of which he knows very well. I would imagine the shock of hearing you're married in your head when least expecting it and the other facts overwhelmed Harry. And you other two will not hassle him or I'll sic not only Dobby on you I'll find out how to contact Marcia and have a girl to girl talk with her and turn her lose on all three of you." Emma said, in that I'm ready to kick your ass, or you're sleeping on the couch forever tone some women have a knack for.

"He'll get no trouble from me, dear," Dan replied with the hung dog look men have when they decide whatever the wife wants she gets.

"Me either Emma, I can't say I'm not surprised at this, especially because it was so soon and sudden. Something must have happened at Hogwarts that united them in this way. Hogwarts is sentient, which has been a recognized fact for years. Obviously because of the contracts the heirs of the founders have never all been united before in such a way. Magic is beautiful and strange all at once. The more we study it the more we discover the less we know about what it can do. Obviously, based on the letters we received from Gringotts and the Department of Records the three are married." Xeno said while shaking his head wondering how things happened so fast.

Xeno had been an Unspeakable studying old magic for years when he met and married Mia, a curse developer and the love of his life. Mia died when Luna was nine and a curse she was working on at home went wrong. He had crawled into a shell, and had taken Luna with him. They chased imaginary beasts to ease their pain. But he also used that to spy on the former Death Eaters and their allies using the Quibbler to send coded messages to his superiors in the Department of Mysteries. Unfortunately, Luna paid the price, in lack of friends for that, and she was called Loony by many. Little did others know Luna was as observant as or more so than Xeno. She had a way of blending into the background and observing that was natural to her as breathing. As a founder's heir and one of Harry Potter's wives, she wouldn't be able to do that anymore. But she would also have Harry and Hermione to support and care for her. Xeno knew his baby girl was much better off than anything he could do for her. Yes, given the choice he would have preferred they marry in three or four more years, but magic had made a different choice and he accepted that.

Harry woke when his girls fell on him no that was his wives not girls. He listened, and released his magic making the water in the pool ice cold and waited listening. He woke Hermione and winked barely shaking his head, then did the same with Luna. With a slight nod from Harry, the girls moaned and the four adults looked up. Sirius was lifted about fifteen feet in the air, then floated over the pool and dropped. He hit the water with a huge splash and came up sputtering.

"Damn this is cold," Sirius, shouted, "why the hell did you do that Harry?"

Matching the angry tone with his own Harry said, "You sure didn't take that very well Mutt. Sound familiar?"

"Alright already I admitted the joke was in poor taste," a contrite Padfoot replied.

"Emma which was funnier, Padfoot's attempt at humor or me dunking him in ice water?" Harry asked smiling at Emma.

"No contest Harry yours was funny, his wasn't," She replied.

"Do you need help getting out of the pool and drying off, old man?" Harry asked with a smirk, while levitating Sirius out of the pool and dropping him back in once then drying his clothes but leaving his hair wet.

"Harry James Potter, are you looking for a prank war?" the old Marauder asked seriously.

"Nope my ladies would want some real competition not some old has-beens," came the challenge as Harry winked at his ladies.

"Mooney and I will take you three inexperienced rookies on, at Hogwarts then."

"Nope, too easy for us, you can have Fred and George and we'll pick one more for our team."

"Who?"

"Just list her as Unknown. You win, we reveal her and buy you four and the family dinner anywhere you choose. When you lose she stays unknown and you buy the three of us and the family dinner in Singapore. And Mutt the family includes Dan, Emma, and Xeno now, since it just got larger."

"You're on, and going down," Sirius said with a long gone gleam in his eyes.

_Harry you're vicious."_

_Marcia I'm not the one who dropped the congratulations on our marriage on us._

_Sorry I thought you knew._

_Bullshit_

_Language, Harry, _came three voices in his head_._

_We'll talk later you three._

_Aloha Marcia._

_Harry our fourth is Hogwarts isn't it._

_Yes dears_

_Hermione he's so sweet, let go shag his socks off._

_Luna!_

Hermione face turned as red as a beet. Her mother gave her, you girls and I will talk later alone look.

"We need to talk seriously now Sirius, seriously."

"Weak, Harry very weak."

They went into the family room and the threesome told the adults what happened at Hogwarts. The only things that stood out were the facts that they had all blacked out for an unknown time, and that they had all apparently aged at least two years. Sirius was the only one that had been at the Manor before he said it had 32 suites not counting the master suite he had never been in as only the Lord and his Lady could enter it after the children became 11 years old. To Harry's surprise Hermione didn't immediately want to go to the library. Dobby said the entire fifth floor was ballroom and game room with a turret used for an owlery. The suites and family room all had televisions that needed updated. The ballroom was normally converted to a theater complete with seating and a popcorn machine.

Everything was going good but Harry knew the night wasn't over yet. After dinner and more talk and getting to know each other as well as deciding to go to Black Isle for five days. It came time to go to bed and that's when the shit hit the fan.

**To be continued.**

34


	3. Chapter 3

**HP and Marcia, Volume 3**

**Disclaimer: Any character, physical place, or magic you recognize from Harry Potter books or movies belong to Joanne "Jo" Rowling and/or anyone she has granted a license too. This includes her publishers and Warner Brothers. If you recognize another character from a fanfic, you have read that was published before this, please inform me, so I can give proper credit where it is due. With over 550,000 HP fanfics on , it's highly probable this will happen although I will do my best to avoid it. This is the last Disclaimer that you will see as it covers all chapters.**

**A/N: This is an Alternate Universe/Fantasy and a bit funny story. It includes a super powered Harry. As such, it does not follow canon, although unless stated otherwise events leading up to the start of the story are canon. It includes some bashing of my less than favorite people in canon. This is a Harry/Hermione ship from the beginning, and it will not change. There will be strong language in places, therefore, the ****T**** rating. For those who don't like powerful Harry stories I suggest you read one or more of the half-million plus other stories out here on .**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.

_**Parseltongue **__ thoughts or mind speak_ [Foreign language]

₲1 = 1 Galleon, ₴1 = 1 Sickle, ₭1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

**In this story, Headmaster is a titled position and females as well as males are known by the title of Headmaster. Headmistress is not used, so please adjust your thinking to that fact. In most Colleges and Universities, a Dean or President is a Unisex term.**

**HP and Marcia, Volume 3**

**Last chapter: **Everything was going good but Harry knew the night wasn't over yet. After dinner and more talk and getting to know each other as well as deciding to go to Black Isle for five days. It came time to go to bed and that's when the shit hit the fan.

**Potter Manor December 15, 10:00 p.m.**

Dobby showed the adults the suites he suggested for them, telling they could choose another if they liked. After looking and deciding to keep the rooms, Dobby suggested they came back to the family room. No one had paid any attention to the portrait above the fireplace that was watching them.

"Come Luna, it's time for bed," Xeno said.

"You also Hermione," Dan added.

"Ahem," a voice stated, "The ladies will join their husband in the Master Suite!"

"What!" both fathers yelled as heads swung around looking where the voice came from.

"Up here, above the fireplace mantle. I am Lord Arthur Charlus Potter. I placed several wards on this house. In addition, my wife, Victoria, and I added intelligence to the manor. Victoria and I swore that we would never be so angry with the other that we wouldn't sleep together. To insure our vow was kept, the only place either the Lord or Lady may sleep is in the Master suite. The wards and the house itself ensure this."

"You're saying that my 15 year old daughter must sleep with her 14 year old husband?" an angry Dan Granger asked.

"Your daughter is 17 Mr. Granger, and a married woman. You will find that all copies of her records have been updated to reflect this. These young people are legally married in both worlds. In the mundane world, Lord Potter is an Earl of six Earldoms and his ladies are Countesses of three Scottish counties each. Since one or more Earldoms are in Scotland, they are considered adults at the age of 16 in the mundane world. In the wizard world they are considered adults at age 14 if they are the last of their line." the portrait replied.

The still angry Dan turned to Emma and said, "We can leave this madhouse and take Hermione with us."

"No father, you can leave, but I'll stay with my husband." Hermione stated in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Mr. Granger if you leave under these circumstances you and your wife will never be allowed on any Potter property."

"Daddy, don't tear this family apart because you see me as I left you this morning instead of as I am now."

A furious Emma added, "Daniel Granger if you go, you go alone. My daughter needs me so I'm staying. I may not understand or like all that's happened. But, Hermione needs our support not our turning our backs on her."

"Xeno have you heard of this happening before?" Dan humbly asked.

"The wards, yes Dan more often than not, the aging that occurred, never. But the Founder's heirs have never been united before. Magic is several things including beautiful, ugly, wonderful, terrifying, strange, and several other things. Marriage contracts can go unfulfilled for centuries, some are made for political alliances, others for monetary gain, and the more common are to keep the family name and lines continuing."

"Dan, my houses have the same wards. Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses have them or something similar. Xeno is correct about magic and marriage contracts. Remember, your world once used them as well and some mundanes still may arrange marriages. Our problem is as Arthur Potter said, we are looking at the youngsters as 14 and 15 and not 16 and 17. None of us knows what Hogwarts passed to them. I suspect that they have knowledge far beyond most wizards. Then factor in Marcia and their ability to communicate with a being that's several hundred years old. To be honest I cannot imagine the shock and angst you and Emma are going through, having been around magic my entire life." Sirius added,

"Thanks you two, I appreciate your candor. Hermione just don't make your mother and me grandparents for awhile please." Dan said sadly. He may have accepted Sirius and Xeno's words but didn't have to be happy about it.

Emma wasn't happy about it either but took the girls to the patio and gave them the 'talk'. While Sirius and Xeno gave Harry the same talk. The red-faced teens went to the master suite. The next morning it would have taken a mundane undertaker over a week to remove the smile from the teens faces had they passed away during the night.

Remus arrived during breakfast and was shocked to smell that not only had Dan and Emma had sex but Harry, Hermione, and Luna had as well. Deciding discretion was the better part of valor he kept quiet for now.

"Mooney did Pomona hire you?"

"Yes Harry, she's a hell of a lot different than Albus was."

"We agree, she's more interested in her students' safety than the 'greater good', whatever the hell that is." Harry replied with a lot of anger in his voice.

"Harry aren't you being a bit hard on Dumbledore, the Ministry forced him to do some things?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Remus, are you sure you want to go there? School year '91-'92 he brings the sorcerer's stone into the school to attract the dark lord or his followers. Then hires the man possessed by Moldyshorts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts after setting traps three first years got around to protect the stone. The '92-'93 school year he allows a horcrux to posses a student that frees a basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets. Fortunately, no one was killed and the horcrux was destroyed.

Hogwarts warned him both years and the 'greatest wizard since Merlin' did nothing but test me. The '93-'94 school year you know what happened then since you were there. Then this school year there's the tournament as another test for me. I passed again and he failed. Remus I know you're grateful to him for allowing you to attend Hogwarts. That was probably one of his finer moments and I'm glad he did that. But 20 years or so later he wasn't the same man that gave you a break." A bitter Harry stated firmly.

"You're right Harry, but it's still difficult for me to understand how he could take a wrong turn in his life like that. I can't help but think that by throwing him out of Hogwarts you've lost a powerful ally."

"Remus we don't need allies that we can't trust. Now to answer your earlier unspoken question the ladies and I are married. So the pheromones coming from us are a natural reaction to our wedding night." Harry said smiling at the shocked looked on Remus' face.

Dan asked Sirius what Harry was referring to and then turned red at the answer. Sirius guffawed and told Dan married people having sex was a normal thing in the wizard world and he had thought the mundanes were the same in that respect.

"They are Padfoot," Remus said, smiling at Dan and Emma while tapping his nose, making the couple blush.

"Padfoot where is Black Isle?" Harry asked in a neutral tone.

"It's a small island about 70 miles west of French Polynesia, Harry. Why?"

"What do you mean why? I thought we were going there," His voice rising.

"Oh, you still want to go after seeing this manor. Sorry, pup I figured you'd want to get used to this place." Sirius answered contritely.

"Hermione, Luna, and I decided we will make this our home base. But I've never been anywhere other than England and Scotland and haven't seen much of either. The ladies have both traveled quite a lot but thanks to Dumbassadork I never got the chance." Harry said as he relaxed. The fact that Hermione and Luna were rubbing his back helped settle him down."What's the island like?"

"The Tahitians and French call it Maiao Harry, but they only see about half of it. It has beautiful white beaches and the scenery is awesome. On our side, we have a small fresh water lake that we can fish or swim in if we get tired of the salt water. We also have various types of fruit trees, a small flock of sheep, smaller herd of cattle, plenty of chickens, and a few domestic pigs. There are no dangerous beasts including venomous snakes.

The outer wards keep out flies and mosquitoes but allow in other insects so the snakes and lizards can feed. The manor and our beach wards keep all insects out. The beach wards keep all predatory fish over a foot long away and extend out 300 meters. The best thing to do there is relax, it's not really meant for more than a short vacation to wind down." Sirius said dreamily letting everyone know he really enjoyed that place.

"How do we get there Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"I used a portkey to take me and Buckbeak." Sirius answered with a shudder.

"Sirius Black, that's half way around the bloody world. How long were you sick?" Hermione shouted. "Mum and Dad cannot take that kind of abuse magic may protect us but not them, and apparation is out."

"Dumplin we can fade them," said a soothing Harry, "Sirius bring the location to the front of your mind so I can see it and nothing else. I'll pass it to Hermione and Luna. What do we need to take with us besides clothes?"

"Obviously swimming suits and light weight clothes, how long do you plan on staying Harry?"

"No more than five days."

"If it's only the eight of us we don't need anything else otherwise we need to take sugar, salt, and a full spice rack. Of course, we could take hot dogs, hamburger, cheese, onions, and other condiments for beach cookouts. The manor has a full kitchen with double oven."

"Since I've never been to anything like this, maybe it's best if Hermione, Luna, Dan, Emma, and Xeno make up a list for Dobby to pick up." Harry said getting excited about going somewhere new.

"Harry how are we going to take all the stuff with us?" Dan asked.

"Magic!" Harry replied and winked at Hermione, then added, "we'll put it in an expanded trunk under stasis, then shrink the trunk to match box size and add a feather-light charm."

Dan sat back, opening and closing his mouth. After shaking his head, he asked, "You can do that?"

"Yes, all the charms should be taught no later than November of our first year." Luna answered her disgust showing. "Daddy taught me those charms when I was ten, and I used his wand to do them."

"Way to go, Pumpkin," Harry said hugging Luna.

"Pumpkin and Dumplin?" Sirius sniggered.

"Shut it Mutt unless you want three dragons on your ass." Hermione stated forcefully while glaring at her father and Sirius.

They spent the rest of the day shopping in London and Diagon Alley, while Dobby got their food ready and visited Winky. When they returned it was very apparent that Dobby was sad.

"Dobby's what's wrong?"

"Lady Mione, Winky is dying? She not being happy at Hoggywarty, and no family being wanting her." The small elf replied with tears streaming down his face.

"Bullshit, this one does," Hermione said and faded followed by Luna.

Harry said with a smile, "We just added another to our family Dobby, Winky will be fine. How many elves do we need to run this place and the other properties?"

Dobby' ears drooped, "Is Master not happy wiff Dobby's work?"

"Dobby this manor is too large for one elf and there are 14 more properties around the world that needs proper care. I'm more than happy with your work, you'll be our head elf, but you will not work yourself to death. Elves get sick like everyone else and we need another elf to take care of them since your magic is different from ours."

"Dobby not being worthy of such fine master."

"I'm not your master Dobby, I'm your friend and friends take care of each other." Harry said kneeling down and hugging the small elf.

Hermione and Luna returned with a frightened and sickly looking Winky. Harry immediately asked if she wanted bound to House Potter. After she said she would be honored, Harry bound her and they watched the exchange of magic. Winky now stood tall and smiled she had family again. Dan and Emma were the only ones shocked by the sudden change.

Winky was surprised when Harry told her that in the House of Potter she could accept clothes without being freed unless he or the ladies made a formal declaration of freeing an elf. He added that would not happen unless the elf requested it. Even then, they could keep working for the House of Potter if they wished but would be required to give an oath of secrecy. No one was surprised when Winky hugged Dobby except Dobby. The humans lost it at the surprised look and blush on Dobby's face.

They spent five days on Black Isle relaxing in the sun and playing in the surf. A tanned group returned to Potter Manor on 22 December. They found the manor fully decorated for Christmas.

"Dobby!"

"Yes Lord Harry"

"Did you and Winky do all of this?"

The elf dropped his head and said, "Yes sir."

"Thank you, it's beautiful but how and when did you mange this?"

"Lord Harry sir is no bees understanding that elves magic is tied to masters. Master Harry and his Ladies is being very powerful so they elves is more powerful than others. Winky and Dobby not being needing much sleeping so we popped here at night and being decorating sir."

"Didn't that tire you out?" Hermione asked concerned for their health.

"No Lady Mione, elf magic not draining like wizards if elf has powerful masters. Other elf maybe be tired few minutes but not long for long pop. Elf not tired popping anywhere here or to Afens (Athens), only tired maybe two minutes here to Singpore unless taking wizard, then five minutes."

Since they had taken a shopping trip to Singapore, their shopping was finished. Harry had spent over ₲160,000 buying presents and updating the electronics in the house. That included new notebook computers for everyone plus three in the library. These were self-updating and were as expensive as the large screen TVs.

Dobby showed them where the new equipment was, saying the old items were given to an orphanage with the funds to get them updated. Harry and Hermione spent three hours updating and installing the new electronics. Then everyone went ice-skating on the closest pond. There were liberal usages of cushioning charms by the wizards except Hermione. [See Note 1 at the chapters end]

**Hogwarts 28 December, 08:00 Staff Meeting etc.**

Harry, Hermione, Luna, Sirius, and Remus arrived in the Great Hall at 07:45 on 28 December to greet the full Hogwarts staff.

"I'll try to keep this short, but we'll reconvene on 4 January to discuss staffing and filling the positions that are unfilled." Pomona stated at 08:00.

"Was Ragnok any help Headmaster?"

"Yes Harry, I've sent out letters to 30 candidates to fill not only the empty slots but also for backup for our current professors. Would you like a copy of their qualifications?"

"No Ma'am. Hiring and firing is not our responsibility," was his cheeky come back. He said it with a lopsided grin.

"I take it you've been spending enough time to become Marauders." Pomona replied shaking her head.

"Not really Ma'am, the Marauders are old duffers long past their time and we're the new generation. One of the old men declared a prank war against us." Luna stated then giggled looking Sirius in the eyes.

Remus hung his head and said, "Mutt you didn't drag me into this I hope."

"Mooney you know no one pranks a marauder without retaliation. Marauder honor demands a prank war against the offenders."

"Tell him the rules Mutt," Harry said with an evil grin.

"We get the Weasleys twins and the trio gets one unnamed other. The staff and other students are off limits. When they lose, they buy the family and the four of us dinner anywhere in the world we want to eat."

"Wrong! When you lose, you buy the family and us dinner in Singapore," Hermione said gleefully and added, "seafood at Long Beach restaurant sounds pretty good to us so save your money."

"Don't forget Hermione, when they lose our fourth remains unnamed," Luna interjected giving Remus an evil grin.

"Can we get back to the staff meeting please?" Pomona asked frowning at the five.

"We thought you should know about the prank war and that no students or staff will be involved unless they start something. If that happens then anyone is fair game," Hermione replied.

"The other thing you should know is that each year Dumbledork stated there would be no magic in the halls. However, that was not enforced. This year it will be enforced, Hogwarts will detect the magic and stop any offensive magic. Any magic cast meant to do harm to another will be stopped and the offending wand shattered. The individual will be frozen in place, expelled, and Aurors will be called in." Harry stated firmly.

"That will make the school safer but won't set well with some students," Professor Flitwick said.

"Most students that it would affect will not be returning Professor," Hermione replied, "and the others will be weeded out during the coming term."

Harry, Hermione, and Luna went to the owner's wing where they split up looking for the Hogwarts charter and the owner's responsibilities.

_Harry, Hermione_

_Yes Luna _

_Come to the Ravenclaw suite please_

Harry and Hermione joined a delightful Luna.

"Look at this, Marcia was wrong we only need to spend two weeks a year here." Luna stated showing them an old parchment.

**Original Owner's Agreement in the year 972 Anno Domini**

_We four; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, do hereby agree and affirm that the following agreement is placed upon our heirs and us as a binding magical contract._

_Once we retire, we must spend 14 consecutive days in the castle. If four of our heirs are present at the same time, they must do the same._

_If only three remain, they must spend 28 consecutive days in the castle._

_If only two remain, they must spend 56 consecutive days in the castle._

_If only one remains, he or she must spend 112 consecutive days in the castle._

_If there is no recognized heir, the Headmaster and Deputy must reside in the castle a minimum of nine months per year._

The parchment was signed and sealed by all four founders.

"I think we should plan on spending the first two weeks of the school year here then pop in at other times at least for a few hours." A surprised Harry said.

"I think that's a good plan unless one of us is in the last trimester of pregnancy," Hermione replied with Luna agreeing.

"Pre, preg, pregnancy?" a red faced Harry stuttered.

"Surely you know how that happens, Harry." Luna said with a giggle.

"But, but, but, we took the potions and did the charms," Harry replied his face taking on a Weasley red.

"Harry you may be too powerful for the potions and charm, even in combination. I thought you wanted children." Hermione said watching Harry shudder.

"Hermione you know I do, but not at our age. I'd like to wait at least a couple of years." He replied settling down a bit.

"Luna and I talked and we want them a year apart, beginning when we reach 20 based on our time outside of the chamber."

"I can agree with that, I'm sure you already have a schedule," Harry replied cheekily.

"We do have a schedule, and if you're a good lad we won't be in the last trimester together and deny you of sex for several months. That can change if you get cheeky with us." Luna said forcefully.

"Yes dears I'll be good I promise," he said sadly.

They all three broke up laughing then spent the day breaking in the founders beds in the proper manner. They used the hot tub, Jacuzzi combination and relaxed a bit before going back to Potter Manor. The only stop they made was to Pomona's office asking her to put the castle in battle mode if she and Minerva left together. The remainder of the holiday was spent checking out the various properties and staffing them. Once Dobby and Winky put out the word the House of Potter needed elves staffing was no problem.

Their favorite became Potter Isle half way between St. Vincent and Barbados. From there it was short jumps to the other islands, South America, the U.S., and Central America. They were surprised to find a large magical shopping area on Barbados although they did most of their shopping in the U.S.

It cost Harry ₲900 for them to take their NEWTs between January 3rd and 7th but they thought it was worth the effort and cost. They did lose the battle about not publishing their true scores. Between them they had with distinction or honors in every subject tested. The last two days were spent taking masters exams, which left them needing only to write their papers (thesis) for the selected subjects. They were informed this must be completed within five years or they would need to retest a subject they wanted masters in.

They left Paris with Masteries of Charms, Defense, Potions, and Transfiguration. Harry had additional Masteries in Finance and International Law. Hermione had additional Masteries in Mundane Studies, Intelligent Magical Beings, and Herbology. Luna had the four core Masteries plus Masteries in Care of Magical Creatures, Legendary Creatures, Journalism, Astronomy and Astrology. They all were certified in Battle First Aid and Healing.

"I wish Snape was around to read the announcement of our Masteries in Potions." Harry stated.

Luna shrugged and said, "His loss."

Hermione couldn't make up her mind to frown or giggle, so she did both, then said, "You two are awful. You shouldn't pick on the dead." They heard her mumble 'git' under her breath.

**Welcome Back to Hogwarts**

A subdued group of students arrived in the Great Hall shortly after 15:00, 17 January 1995. The train left the station at 09:00 and a hot lunch was served aboard from 11:00 until noon. It didn't take a mathematician to figure out that at least one-third of the students were gone.

At 13:30 the engineer announced, "We are approximately ninety minutes from Hogsmeade station. All students will take the carriages to the school. I have been asked to advise you that there have been several changes to staff and the school. One change you will notice first is the new school guardians. I suggest you remember the school motto 'never wake a sleeping dragon'."

The first surprise was Hagrid. His hair and beard were short. He had on new robes, and didn't carry an umbrella. The second surprise was even bigger. There were twelve dragons six to a side, which formed a lane from the gate to the school. There were four more circling the school boundary about 300 feet in the air, they recognized Marcia as one of them. In addition to her size, she carried three riders, a man and two women. The students quietly entered the Great Hall and took seats at their house tables. They noticed Harry setting in the center of a new table with Hermione on his right and Luna on his left. This table was high enough so they could see over the heads of the staff.

Pomona stood and the hall went quiet. "Welcome to the new Hogwarts you are here for an initial orientation. Dinner will be served from 17:00 to 18:00. As you can see, there have been several staff changes." A parchment appeared in front of everyone in the Great Hall.

**Subject/Position, Professor/Staff,**

Headmaster/Herbology, Sprout, Pomona

Deputy Headmaster/Transfiguration, McGonagall, Minerva

Ancient Runes, Babbling, Bathsheda, Hufflepuff Head of House

Ancient Runes, Connors, Carol

Ancient Runes, Daniels, Matthew

Astronomy/Astrology, Sinistra, Aurora

Astronomy/Astrology, Weaver, Robert

Astronomy/Astrology, Weaver, Michelle

Arithmancy, Vector, Septima, Slytherin Head of House

Arithmancy, Connors, Thomas

Arithmancy, Daniels, Beth

Charms, Flitwick, Filius, Ravenclaw Head of House

Charms, Moody, Jessup, Slytherin Head of House

Charms, Jones, Hestia, Slytherin Head of House

,

Care of Magical Creatures, Grubbly-Plank, Wilhelmina

Care of Magical Creatures, Weasley, Charlie

Care of Magical Creatures, Weasley, Vivienne

COMC assistant and Grounds Keeper, Hagrid, Rubeus

Defense Against the Dark Arts, Black, Sirius, Gryffindor Head of House

Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lupin, Remus, Gryffindor Head of House

Defense Against the Dark Arts, Tonks, Dora, Hufflepuff Head of House

,

Flying/Quidditch Referee/Physical Ed, Hooch, Rolanda

Flying/Quidditch Referee/Physical Ed, Lynch, Aidan

Flying/Quidditch Referee/Physical Ed, Morgan, Gwendolyn

Herbology, Morgan, Nate

Herbology, Jackson, Andrew, Hufflepuff Head of House

Herbology, Albert, Carolyn

History of Magic, Binns, Jason

History of Magic, Binns-Bagshot, Nellie

History of Magic, Hawthorne, Nathaniel

Mundane Studies, Granger, Daniel

Mundane Studies, Granger, Emma

Mundane Studies, James, Jessie

Potions, Tonks, Andromeda, Gryffindor Head of House

Potions, Abbott, Terrance

Potions, Tompkins, Janet

Potions, Yokum, Daisy

,

Transfiguration, Moody, Janet

Transfiguration, Spencer, Gerald, Ravenclaw Head of House

Transfiguration, Tucker, Dianna

-,

Staff Healer, Pomfrey, Poppy

Staff Healer, James, Frank

Staff Healer, Dolan, Albert

Staff Healer, Hardy, Marie

Staff Healer, Jackson, Janet

Librarian, Pince, Irma

Librarian, Evanrude, Howard

Librarian, Evanrude, Marcy

Apparition, Once per week by staff,

Pomona read the parchment and each professor or staff stood as their name was read.

"Notice that each house has three Heads of House and at least one is male or female. Wednesday evenings are set aside for house meetings and normal office hours are posted on Common Room bulletin boards. All hospital wing staff is a fully qualified healer, and Madam Poppy Pomfrey is the head healer. Those of you 16 years old, or will turn 16 by 1 November may take Apparation if you have written permission from your parents or guardian. We will now take a 20 minute break please be in your seats by 16:00."

After 15 minutes students returned to their seats and Pomona waited until 16:00 to speak.

"At this time the new owners have a few words to say to you," Pomona stated as Harry stood with Hermione and Luna.

"My lovely wives chose me to speak, so Ladies feel free to interrupt me if I screw up or forget something. First, I should introduce my Ladies and me. On my right is Lady Hermione Potter-Hufflepuff-Granger the Countess of Northlund in our world and her Grace the Duchess of Northlund in the mundane world. On my left is Lady Luna Potter-Ravenclaw-Lovegood the Countess of Northlund in our world and her Grace the Duchess of Northlund in the mundane world. I am Lord Harry Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys the Earl of Northlund in our world and His Grace the Duke of Northlund in the mundane world.

Northlund extends from south of Perth to the northernmost Shetland and covers twelve mundane counties. In the magical world, it is an independent nation and the British Ministry has no rights here whatsoever. In the mundane world we have agreed to let things stay as they are and keep our ancestors allegiance to the crown. Northlund has a standing army of over 500 men and women 80% of which are magical. This army is lead by a retired Royal Marine Commando Brigadier Sir Jonathan Longbottom. He is one mean man with a chest full of medals three of which are above the Order of Merlin First Class.

Miss Greengrass I suggest you and the other of your ilk pay attention to this next part. At any instant in time there will be between 50 and 100 of the NAs in this castle providing security. Everyone of our army is either retired SAS or Commandos or former members of those units. These are highly trained combat veterans that will not hesitate to maim or kill if attacked or disobeyed. Having watched them train, I doubt that one in 15 Aurors or hit wizards would stand a chance against them. Major Burns how many of your personnel are in the Great Hall, sir?"

"Twenty-two excluding myself Your Grace," a voice that couldn't be located said.

"This is only our secondary line of defense and security. Hogwarts battle mode for ten minutes please."

"Yes My Lord" was heard as the Great Hall and castle sealed and the ward changed to Battle Mode.

Everyone but the owners and staff were frozen in place. They couldn't move for ten minutes.

"Hogwarts wards now have the capability to do this on an individual basis. There will be no hexing outside of class or the dueling club's arena. Bullying will not be tolerated but will lead to expulsion and a stint in Northlund's prison which is Azkaban by the way. I'm sure you saw the sixteen dragons as you entered Hogwarts. Marcia collected tem from Romania, Mongolia, China, and Australia. She didn't tell me how she acquired them and I know better than to ask. This is a school not a playground for bullies or terrorists. I'll turn this over to my wives to explain the fun parts."

Hermione told them that unless they had detention they could go to Hogsmeade every weekend from 08:00 to 16:30. She explained the five new common rooms that were open to all houses and the theme of each common room. Luna told them about planned trips to the mundane world, dances twice monthly, and the student clubs. Hermione told them about the new swimming pool, what indoor sports were available, as well as how they were monitored. The ladies turned it back to Harry.

"One last thing about security and I'll shut up. Every spell that is cast inside the school wards is logged by the caster, date, time, spell, and if it was absorbed by Hogwarts or not. Each of you was invited back this term. You and your guardian signed a statement saying you, your parents, or your guardian understood and agreed to the rules. Hogwarts what was the last spell cast?"

"You cast a color changing charm on Lord Black changing his pubic hair grey at 16:26, my Lord."

"Was it successful?"

"Of course it was, my Lord."

Sirius growled at Harry.

"Headmaster I do believe we owners have made our point and relinquish the floor."

_Harry James Potter, why did you do that to Sirius?_

_Prank war Hermione, I also got the twins and Remus but it doesn't kick in until they agree to join the old men. When they do agree every body hair on the four of them turns sliver._

_That's why you only asked for the last spell._

_Yes Luna, I wasn't about to ask for the last four. In the morning, their robes will show them only wearing bikini bottoms that match their silver hair._

_How are we going to do that Harry, we can't get into their bedrooms._

"_Too true Hermione but our unknown partner can. She was quite agreeable to do the task._

When Pomona finished speaking the food appeared and Harry, Hermione, and Luna disappeared. They ate in their suite cooked by Winky and served by Dobby. At 17:40, Rowena's portrait told them Sirius, Remus, and the red headed twins asked for entry, which Harry granted.

Sirius said with a smirk, "The twins are in but have a few questions Harry."

"Fred, George, ask away," Harry replied with an evil grin."

"How serious were you about the no hexing in the halls?" George asked.

"The security team will do exactly what I said and possibly more. If someone goes to Azkaban the parents must convince the Minister to negotiate with the Mundane Interior Secretary to request a meeting with a foreign government. Then we agree on a time and place at our convenience. At the meeting, we provide our documentation along with a copy of the signed agreement. This part should go quickly, only should take two to three months on average so we're told.

Then the real negations begin your Ministry postures, and mine counters while Hermione, Luna and I spend time in the sun somewhere. Once the politicians reach an agreement we're asked to review it at our convenience. For every day, your Ministry drags its feet we drag ours five. Depending on the sentence it's usually faster to serve it without appealing it. Because once you start the appeal process you remain where you are until it's finished."

"Then how the hell are we supposed to prank you?" Fred steamed.

"Prior planning prevents piss poor performance and wandless magic is a wonderful thing when used properly in class and the Great Hall." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Brother of mine this doesn't seem fair." Fred told George.

"Did you two willingly agree to join a prank war between the old timers and you and against my ladies and me plus and unknown?"

"Well of course, it gives us a chance to learn from the best," George confidently answered with a smirk.

"Then we humbly suggest you look up sympathy. You'll find it the dictionary between shit and syphilis but a lot closer to syphilis. Because guys you're in deep shit and way over your heads. These two old timers' days are the past and the new generation has arrived. You should have asked how many masteries they have between them and run a comparison. Our side has at least 21 and I believe your side has zero and the war started when you two agreed. I'd wish you good luck but wouldn't mean it so I won't bother. Good evening men, we'll see you tomorrow."

The four guests left hearing Harry, Hermione, and Luna laughing loudly.

"Padfoot when did Harry get so evil?" George asked.

"Look it isn't over until it's over we still have a chance to get them, right Mooney?"

"Yes but it's a damn slim one. My wandless casting is worse than yours and Padfoot yours sucks." Remus replies looking to Fred and George.

"Hey we haven't even tried it," Fred replied wondering where the hell Harry learned so fast.

"Let's go to the library and get books on wandless magic," Remus said feeling it was a waste of time.

When they got to the library, they found every book on wandless magic checked out by Harry, Hermione, and Luna for the next month. The former Aurors had to turn theirs in and couldn't make a copy. Sirius went to Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley only to find out the books on wandless magic had been bought out yesterday by a strange house elf.

When he told Remus what he found out Remus asked, "Why am I not surprised? You didn't think this through Padfoot."

"Mooney, Marauder honor was at stake, the little shit dunked me in ice water," A deject Sirius replied.

"That's a fucking family matter Padfoot not a Marauder matter. Then you let a youngster half your age sucker you into a prank war wherein he holds all the high cards. Add to that it appears he knows how to stack the deck and probably every prank we pulled at school. Then you let him get by with an unknown player. How fucking smart was that fuck up Padfoot? Know the enemy is basic tactics remember?" The tone of voice told Sirius that Remus was not pleased as much as or more so than the words.

"They're as limited as we are Mooney," Sirius stated but his tone suggested he knew otherwise.

"Oh yes, except the three of them know wandless magic and the fourth we don't have a hint of how powerful they are. It could be from Minerva down to a first year, shit it could be Marcia or worse." Remus was now almost furious and Sirius turned white.

"Do you want to give it up without trying?" Sirius replied meekly then added, "Remus surely he wouldn't use the castle against us."

"Why not Padfoot? We would if we could. However, I don't think the castle would go along with pranking."

"Good night Mooney it's almost 23:00, and we have student meetings the next day and a half."

"Night Paddy."

Fred and George followed Sirius and Remus into the Great Hall then split off to the Gryffindor Table as Sirius and Remus continued to the staff table. Harry, Hermione, and Luna sat at the Owners Table smiling. The giggles and laughter started as soon as the twins split from the older wizards.

"Nice hot pink boxers Fred it goes well with your silver hair. Did you, George, and the Professors color coordinate this morning?"

"Katie I don't wear boxers and my briefs are white. But how the hell can you see anything? I have jeans and robes on over my underwear."

"Hey Katie those aren't boxers they look like bikini bottoms or thongs." Cedric Diggory stated with a laugh.

"Headmaster, please tell me that you can see I'm wearing my robes," Remus said in a pleading voice.

"Nice knickers Professor Black, goes well with the silver hair," Luna said with a giggle.

"You three did this to us," Sirius shouted.

"Professor McGonagall doesn't he sound like Professor Snape used to. Were they great friends or roommates?"

"No Lord Potter they were not friends or roommates but Professor Black does sound just like Severus Snape I must admit."

"Yes I remember how Professor Snape made accusations without proof and wouldn't apologize when proven wrong. Reminded me of Rita Skeeter quite a bit," Hermione added then giggled.

Three days later when the trio entered defense Remus smiled and said, "Take a seat up front you three."

"You must be joking Professor we have Masters in this subject we're just checking the new room unless you'd like to duel against one of us we'll just observe a bit." Harry replied with a smile.

"Surely you were told we all have 0s with distinction or honors or Masters in all the ICW subjects." Luna added and giggled.

"Come on you two Mooney seems rather grumpy, maybe Padfoot wants us to visit his class." Harry said taking the others hands.

The trio spent their days harassing their pranking enemies and flying Marcia. The Marauders and twins hair and underwear changed colors every day. The worst was orange and red that changed every five minutes between their hair and underwear. On Wednesday, the twins tried to surrender after a dark cloud hung over the foursome all day until curfew, then soaked them with ice water on Tuesday. At breakfast on Friday, the Marauders plus two surrendered in front of the students and staff. The Great Hall ceiling stated 'the Marauders plus twins are wussies the Founders Heirs win dinner in Singapore'. Following that was the fourth on the Founders Heirs side was…AND STILL IS UNKNOWN!'

The twins caught the threesome and said together, "That wasn't fair we never had a chance."

"I wonder how many others have said that or thought it over the past six years guys. Surely you two aren't like Ron who can dish it out but can't take it when it happens to you." Harry said in a voice that would chill a volcano and walked away with his ladies.

"I do believe the Weasleys don't have a chance of making up with the Potters, Gred."

"I think you're right Forge and I don't think we can put all the blame on Ronald any longer."

The dejected brothers went to their dorm and wrote the rest of the family telling them their opinion. The only hexing incident was Blaze Zabini trying a stunner on Daphne Greengrass when she told him to fuck off. He didn't think that was a proper way to say no to a date to Hogsmeade. The stunner was stopped by Hogwarts. Zabini was expelled and sentenced to 90 days in Azkaban since Daphne had her back to him.

He and his mother decided to appeal. The appeal process took 18 months, and it was denied. Blaze was released for time served but had to be home schooled if he wanted NEWTs, as no school would accept anyone who spent a year or more in prison. The swiftness of the action and penalty deterred any other thoughts of breaking the no hex rules or bullying at Hogwarts. The other schools in the United Kingdom followed the Hogwarts get-tough policy.

The 1995-96 school year brought modernization to Hogwarts. Modern projectors with animation in Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense were the first steps. The Wizard Traditions and Laws class was added as a requirement for first and second years. The next year brought those teaching aides to the other classes and big screen TVs to the common rooms as well as a theater setting to the Great Hall on Friday through Sunday nights.

On 1 July 1999, James Sirius Potter and Daniel Remus Gryffindor-Potter came into the world screaming at 03:22 and 03:25. 10 November 1999 brought the world Charles Michael Ravenclaw-Potter and Lily Luna Potter. 15 August 2000 brought Adam Salazar Slytherin-Potter and Gregory Jason Hufflepuff-Potter into the lives of their loving family. 10 December 2000 brought the world Lawrence Xeno Lovegood-Potter and Adrian John Potter. 22 November 2001 brought the proud parents Emily Jean Potter and Jason Daniel Granger-Potter. 2 March 2002 was greeted by Terrance Lewis Potter-Lovegood at 00:00:30. The Harry James Potter, Hermione Jean Granger, and Luna Marie Lovegood baby-making machine went dormant at that point in time.

Politically Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Emrys, Black-Jones, and Longbottom-Bones-Abbott joined as a voting block and changed the wizard world in Great Britain for the better by dragging it into the 21st century. It helped that Harry James Potter's killing of Voldemort and his Death Eaters gained their seats on the Wizengamot by right of conquest. Of course buying seats before the laws changed was a good political move as well.

Harry was heard to remark how old Lucy Malfoy would have been so proud of him. In July of 2015, Hermione assumed the Headmaster position at Hogwarts with Luna as her Deputy. Harry assumed the Chief Warlock position in 2011, and swore in Neville Longbottom as the youngest Minister in 2022. They both advised King William V and would wipe out terrorist groups and strike fear in those that survived. On 19 September 2182 Harry, Hermione, and Luna passed away within minutes of each other. The Potter line as well as the lines of Granger, Lovegood and the founders all had multiple male and female heirs. In 2258 Ragnok told his successor that his only job was to continue to see the Potter fortune continue to grow.

End of Series

Note 1: Part of the paragraph was from PotterFanChuck's Harry Potter the Two Years After the Final Battle especially the idea of electronics used in the wizard world.

A/N I would like to thank all of you that take the time to review it is greatly appreciated as is those who have added me to your favorites. I may post stories that need corrected but I will try not post a story I haven't completed.

21


	4. Final Chapter

Hi All;

At 0308 hours, 22 June 2015, MSgt SilverDollar began his next great adventure. We, the family, would like to thank you for your kind reviews. None of us feel qualified to answer for Dad (I would hate to have to answer to him later), but know each review is read and appreciated.

SFC CopperHead


End file.
